Blood Petals
by Lee love KH forever
Summary: He was a Vampire who protected his pride. She was a human that protected her garden. Both are different. Never to see one other unless for kill. As the sweet drops of blood fall from the ever so natural Blood Petals so grows their love. In a world where Mystical Beings live and where the Blood Petals form. This is their story. HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Ok…..so well this is actually my first KHR fanfic! Well actually…. **

**Reborn- Spill it or I'll shoot you **

**Tsuna- HIIIIIII! **

**Lee- (sweat drop) Well anyways this is kind of a plot bunny I had. I'm not really sure if I'll form this to a story? I guess it's kinda up to what the readers think. But I got this idea from these pictures I saw. Yes Hibari is a vampire in this. **

**Tsuna- WHAT! HIIIIIIII! **

**Lee- Anyways…no this is not based off of Twilight or any other story it's just a bunny that wouldn't leave me alone :3 But please, if you don't like it then don't read. Oh! And this story also has my OC Lulu, **

**Lulu-Chan- ….. **

**Lee- Well enough with the chit-chat. I don't own KHR! I just own Lulu! Yeah that's right I own ya! **

_Blood Petals _

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~ **

_Rose petals kill you. Sakura petals hurt you. Blood petals kiss you. _

+Tick Tock 1 He's a Vampire+ 

"What do you live for?" Sempai pointed towards the board.

The small inch piece of chalk tapping against the board. "A thousand words due in three weeks. Please write your assignment in your planners."

Me, along with twenty-two other students grab a smooth long pocket book and flip to today's date. 5th of March 2015. What do you live for…..what do I live for…..even I don't know.

The bell rings as I grab my items.

What do you live for?

+_What do you live for?+ _

I carry my small brown bag as I enter the open room filled with chatter and a difference of tastes. "Lulu-Chan!" Haru calls waving her hand to where her and Kyoko sit. I walk to the lunch table and sit in front of the two.

Kyoko and Haru smile and that's when I realize they have No lunch in front of them. I send them questionable look as I dig for my food, "Where's your lunch?"

Both frown and dart their eyes downward.

"Um….well…you see…" I can tell Kyoko is twiddling her thumbs.

"They were having a sale at that cake shop we like a lot….." Haru answers.

I just roll my eyes while I begin eating my sandwich. I look at the two. First there's Kyoko. She's a generally kind girl with golden colored hair and light brown eyes. Then there's Haru, who's…let's say a big dreamer. She has brutte hair that's usually tied along with brown eyes.

Both love cake and stuff their faces with it when they get the chance. But I got to love them both. They are actually the only friends who are girls that I have which is strange due to I'm a girl.

"But Lulu-Chan." Haru brings her head up and looks at me, "I herd from the man at the cake shop say there's a cookie shop that just opened two days ago Desu."

My eyes lighten up. I barely like to eat anything and only eat small proportions (which is why I eat a sandwich instead of a bento) But when it comes to cookies, everything changes.

"Where?" I ask.

"On Buriberi Drive." Kyoko answers.

Perfect it's near _that_ place.

I smile, "Thanks."

+_Who are you? I am me.+ _

I walk into the cookie shop known as Toph's. Surprisingly it's not very busy even though it has balloons and streamers everywhere for t's opening. But then again it's getting late.

I had to stay aftyer school to work on a project and didn't get out till 9:00. It's now 9:30 and I still have something else to do. Thank goodness there's no school tomorrow. I walk up to the glass counter and stare at my reflection.

"Can I help you?" I look up to see a old man wearing a apron.

"Um…..yes can I have two chocolate chips and one sprinkle." The man nods and heads to where the cookies are nicely displayed.

I stare at my reflection again. There's me wearing my Namimori school uniform with my dark chocolate eyes and dark brunette hair with tads of black.

It's so strange compared to my pale body. I'm so pale that my neighbor once thought I was a ghost…apart of those magical creatures that hide.

Yes their real…but you rarely see them…..

"Here you go. That will be 471.77 yen." The old man replies with a white bag that carries my cookies. I open my school bag that connects to my shoulder and laps around my left hip. I pull out the yen and hand it to him. I then place the cookies in the bag and start to leave.

Now I have to go to _that_ place…

+_Cookie Cookie Num Num Cookie Cookie+ _

I stumble upon a hill. A hill that's hidden from everywhere else.

My Hill.

Yes, my hill. This is my place where I can be alone and me. I'm the only one who knows this place. So what's here….

My garden.

Up on the hill lays two Sakura trees and beneath the trees are flowers of many kind. Amaryllis, Alstroemeria, Baby's Breath, Star Gazer Lily, and more. The garden is circled by my second favorite flower, pink roses.

But even though this garden consists of many; there is one thing special about it…

_The Blood Petals. _

Towards the back near the Sakura trees lays a group of white as blank paper flowers. The steams are purple with thorns that prick. The petals are white as clouds but splattered in a velvet red color.

I've never seen them anywhere else. They could be from outer space but I don't care. I call them blood petals for the red looks like blood splatters against the white. I don't tell anyone and I won't. These flowers are just too pretty.

I grab my metal water-can that hides behind one of the trees and water each plant. I stare up to see the full moon dim blue. It's now 10:30. I should get home soon.

I'll take the shortcut near the center of the _woods_.

+_Meet me. I'll change you. Let your adventure begin.+_

I quickly run in the forest. My school bag jumping with me. I keep running as the moonlight lights my way from the dark trees that whistle with the shadows. Till I can feel my inner side start to burn.

I slow my steps and begin to walk. I do this for about ten minutes till I decide to stop and breathe in the air.

The cool wind moves around, almost like telling me something is here…..

"You….."

I hear a voice say.

I look up to see someone.

There sitting on a dark branch, the moonlight shinning right behind is a man. He wore black glimmered pants with black shoes that shinned. A black jacket hung over his shoulder that flew with a light breeze. A white shirt that looked…..similar to a blood petal….spoches of dark red on the side…..

His hair was sort and formed a 'M' on his features; the color of a Raven's feather. And then were his eyes…..deep crimson that stared straight at me with no end.

"Shouldn't you be home?" He asks still staring at me.

I give him a questionable look, "Shouldn't you?"

He smirks at me, "Well you see…." He slowly begins to open his mouth, "I would but…." Something shines in there, "It's my dinner time."

In his mouth shine two teeth on the top. Each long and sharp.

And that's when I realize….

_He's a vampire. _

+_Blood Petals_+

You rarely see any vampires. They watch you, it's not you watch them.

I go with my first reaction and run. I make about three steps till someone's in front of me and grabs my waist, my school bag flinging to the ground. It was him.

I quickly scream, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Intill he turns me around and covers my mouth with his left hand, "Your noisy Herbivore."

Herbivore? I glance at him and see more of his features. His skin is like mine, pale; but around his still beady crimson eyes lays darkness.

I shake the thought off and try to hit or kick him. But he must of already knew cause he instantly put his right arm around my right arm and grabbed my left arm. He then placed his knee in the middle of my legs to prevent me from kicking. Damn my school skirt…

He then buries his head in my curly hair and breathes in my sent, "Your thirteen. A very young age to get bit, but that means your blood's more fresh."

He got all that from my scent! I then see his head move to the right side of my neck. His lips trailing the side as he holds my face. Their surprisingly soft.

But the soft part is gone when I feel two points circle my skin getting ready for their meal. I feel tears drip out of my eyes, onto my face, and onto his hand, but he rarely cares.

NO! I don't want to die! I want to see my little sister, my friends, my garden! I want to be free and explore…

He stares at me one more time with his crimson eyes, "Your Blood is mine….."

Sudden pain arrives as his teeth enter my neck. My blood leaving my body….everything becoming fuzzy…..everything turning to darkness…..

+_My blood is your drink. Your heart is my dinner._+

Hibari found the Herbivore's blood to be rather ravishing. It was so…pure…

Her chocolate eyes stared at him one last time before she fell to a slumber.

He had to admit the Herbivore was rather pretty young girl but he had no care for humans. They were so weak.

But the herbivore's blood…..

It was like drinking pure bliss…

Maybe he wouldn't kill her yet….

He took out his fangs as the girl laid in his arms. He left enough blood for the girl to survive.

Hibari then laid her against a tree near her bag. He stared at her one last time and proceed to leave.

As he left he licked the remaining amount of her blood on his lips.

_He wanted more…. _

+_Your Blood is Mine_+

**Lee- Soooo? **

**Tsuna and Lulu- O_O? **

**Lulu- Why do I get bit! **

**Hibari- (walks in) Herbivores… **

**Tsuna- HIIII Hibari-San! (Faints) **

**Lulu- Oh Tsuna…. **

**Lee- Well maybe I will continue this maybe I won't I don't know (gets wacked by Tonfa) What was that for! **

**Hibari- For being a herbivore. **

**Lulu- That makes no sense! (Gets wacked) **

**Hibari- I'll bite you to death. **

**Lulu- -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee- Well hello!**

**Lulu- WAIT A MINUTE! I thought you said you weren't going to continue this!**

**Lee- No, I said 'maybe' there's a difference :) But then I got many high demands for this to continue, so maybe I will! Plus I like torturing you :D**

**Lulu- Lee…..**

**(Amu and Ikuto from the famous anime "Shugo Chara!" appear at the door!)**

**Lulu- Amu and Ikuto from Shugo Chara! What are you doing here?!**

**Lee- Oh, their apart of the story.**

**Lulu- Wha….how….Won't this just make the Readers confused!**

**Lee- Nope.**

**Lulu- How?!**

**Lee- Maybe if you quit the blabbing and started reading you would find out.**

**Lulu- -_-**

**Lee- Amu! Do the disclaimer! (Points to the twelve year old, fashionable, pink hair girl)**

**Amu- Oh! Um…..Lee does not own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" or "Shugo Chara!" Just the story and Lulu? *Why am I hear with maniac Lee again O_O***

_Blood Petals _

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~ **

+Tick Tock 2 Lulu's Average Week+

"Eh!" I gasp as color blinds my eyes. As I slowly flicker my chocolate brown orbs, I feel wind, soft and gentle breezes that shatter and shake with trees…I finally open my eyes to see an ever so quiet and green forest that blocks the awakening sun.

Its morning….but what am I doing here…I turn my head till sudden bee stabbing pain appears on the left side of my neck. I let out a shaking hiss as the pain slowly throbs away. Why does my neck hurt? I lift my pale left hand and slowly touch the pained spot. Everything feels smooth…wait…As I feel there are two hallow and dry spots….

"_It's my dinner time. You're noisy Herbivore. Your blood is mine….."_

Oh my gosh…I just got bit by a vampire.

No no no! How is this possible? Am I dead? He sucked out all my blood didn't he? Wha-

"Do do la la….do du la ha…." I hear a chiming melody to which I know the lyrics by heart…I look to see my open pocket watch well actually my grandmother gave it to me. I pick the small round clock up. The clock consists of numeral numbers in a circular form. Two hands that are black as coal but have the shape of a rose with thorns along with a smooth glass top to protect the melody clock. Every time you open it, continues the song as it lets time pass and slowly repeats the song once it's over. "La la la hm….."

The small watch shows 9:34. I should get home soon. They're probably worrying about me…..but my bite…I can't tell them, they'll panic….actually everyone would panic. Why did he let me live? Vampires are supposed to kill humans with one bite. I just sigh and close the watch with its flipping lid that is silver with a shining gold heart on front, along with a gold chain that connects. The melody stops and I place in my school bag that was next to my right foot. I forgot…I bought cookies….ug I'll eat them later!

I grab a black hair tie that hides in my bag and tie all my long curly hair, but I don't tie it high so I can place it over my left shoulder hiding my bite marks. I grab my bag and proceed to stand up but…..everything's so…..dizzy…It must be the loss of blood…dammit I'll just have to manage as I slowly walk home…

+_Even the slightest object keeps a memory_+

I walk to the front of a house where I can finally say 'I'm home'. My head still feels light headed as blood slowly pumps in my veins. My house is actually pretty small. Only a 1st floor with a small shallow basement. It has a small kitchen connected to an average living room. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. To be honest were on the poor side…but that's fine. It's not our fault…it's theirs…..Anyways I walk through the black steel gate that lead to a white and black house a small length front yard. I walk up to the bright red door that totally clashes with the rest of the house. I open the door and slowly walk into the living room.

"And where were you, young lady?" A seemingly pissed voice shivers my back. Her voice is far but it feels like it's close…shoot Mom.

"Sorry Mom, my project took longer than expected so I had to stay at a friend's house." Her back is turned as she flips pancakes on the burning black pan. Her light brown hair flowing to her shoulders. She's also wearing her favorite blue and white apron. Which signals that she was worried since she only wears that when either holidays come or she needs reassurance. "And who is this friend?" she asks me in a still timid voice.

"My friend Kyoko, and I couldn't call cause my phone died. And their phones are broken from Kyoko's brother Ryohei doing boxing training there and breaking the phones." Well I wasn't completely lying. My phone is dead and Ryohei does do boxing…..actually he's obsessed with it.

Mom sighed as she put her spatula down. She turned around and stared at me with her ocean blue eyes, bangs somewhat blocking them, "Lulu you-"

"Onee-Chan!" Something small runs to my legs and starts squeezing them all the way to my waist. I look down and smile to see none other than my little sister hugging my legs, "Ohayou Amu."

If you're getting to know me then you should know this, I love my little sister. LOVE. She is the person I care for the most. Her and the Garden are what is most important to me.

Amu is very different compared to the rest of us in the family. She has golden eyes and pink hair…The doctors said there was something wrong with her hair DNA or something like that; so it was either pink hair or plain bald. She is five years old and in Namimori preschool. Amu stared at me with her large round eyes, "Can Onee-Chan play with me today?"

I pated her pink hair, "Oi oi maybe later. I'm tried right now…" As soon as Amu lets go I slowly walk to my room. My head still feels fizzy….

"Are you ok Lulu?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired…" I enter my room, close the door, and collapse on my bed.

+_We are Family_+

The Next Day- I finish washing my face and begin to slowly comb my hair. A long chunk of my hair sweeps over my forehead from right to left as always, half blocking my left eye. My curly hair goes all the way to my waist. My Mom hates how long my hair is but I told her I love it. Hey at least it's not all the way to the floor! When I finished I put the comb down and stared at myself in the mirror.

The two bite marks are still there, but at least I don't feel dizzy anymore. I decided to put a bright red tie around my neck to hide the marks. Yeah it doesn't match with my school uniform, but at least we don't have some type of Disciplinary group to wrong us right?

+_Be careful of the predictions you make. The Future can always change_+

I walk in to the classroom where my friends Tsuna. Gokudera, and Yamamoto are. Oh and Kyoko's here too but she's hanging out with other girls. Like I said before Haru and Kyoko are my only friends here at school who are girls. The rest of my friends are boys. "Hello Lulu-Chan." Tsuna smiles and waves. Tsuna was known as 'Loser Tsuna' not to long ago but for some reason his personality changed (in a strange way that involves him in being incredibly strong while wearing nothing but boxers sometimes…) So now he's not called that much often anymore. He has brunette hair that's not nearly as dark as mine. However it's spikey like my favorite video game character's Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"Hahaha hey Lulu." Yamamoto laughs as he walks next to me and Tsuna. Yamamoto has slight black spikey hair and is pretty tall. Like Mori from Ouran High School Host Club. He's really awesome at baseball and his father owns a sushi restaurant. "Hey." I smile and wave back. He is overall my 3rd best friend.

"Hey Baseball freak don't get close to the Jyuudaime!" And then came Gokudera. He has short grey hair and a kind of unpleasant personality, however I still consider him a friend. He sees me and yells, "Women, what are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in Student Counsel, since you're the president!"

Yes, I'm charge of Student Counsel. I'm the leader of the group but it's not as fun as it looks. "I don't always have to go." I reply crossing my arms.

"Then you can help Lulu." A sudden small baby with a fedora hat and tiny lizard appeared.

"Reborn! What did I say about coming to school!" Tsuna slightly yelled.

Reborn completely ignored him and looked at me, "Lulu, come to Tsuna's house in three days around night."

"What! Why?" Tsuna asked trying not to be rude at the same time.

"Because you have a History test in four tests and Lulu is Top A when it comes to History. A Mafia boss needs high grades." Well I guess I should tell you about Reborn. Apparently (from what Yamamoto told me) the guys are playing some game about the Mafia and Reborn Is Tsuna's home tutor. A strange baby who teaches Tsuna about being a boss in the Mafia. I know strange…

"What! We don't need her! I'll help the Jyuudaime!" Gokudera replied.

"Ma Ma, how about we all come." Yamamoto smiled.

I'm a bit afraid…Yes I'll admit it…I'm afraid that Vampire will return again…..that's why he let me live right? I'll just have to be on high alert that's all… "Sure." I reply.

+_You may not know it, but the Mafia shows truth_+

School ended soon enough. I didn't have to stay over this time. I walked till I hear a rustle in a nearby tree. I look to see a … a vampire? No, I don't need to worry about this one. I dig in my school bag and pull out a small sling shot. I grab a nearby pebble and fling it towards a branch. In ten seconds a fifteen year old falls to the ground. I smile amused, "Hey Ikuto."

Ikuto looks at me with his Azul eyes as he rubs his navy blue hair, "Hi Lulu." His voice sounds sarcastic.

I giggle, "Trying to act like a neko again?" Ikuto is tall and has cat-like reflexes. Actually he is almost exactly like a neko. Always sleeping, teasing, and other nekoly things.

Ikuto is overall my best friend. He's number one. No were not in a relationship (like I ever be with this pervert!) but I've known Ikuto for as long as I can remember. His father Aruto, and my father were best friends. I giggle some more as he stands up and pats the dirt off his legs, "Hey you want to come to my house?"

He looks at me and frowns, "Fine Sherlock but you better have some fish there." He begins to walk.

"Sure Homes."

+_Where are you, Nya_+

We walk into my house and I yell, "Mom, Ikuto's here!" I hear ok and plop onto the couch, "Hey since your up can you do me a favor and get me something to eat."

He comes over and hands me my favorite food of all with its supplies. A can of black olives, can opener, and a bowl. Ikuto sits down, "Honestly how can you stand these things?"

I flick him in the head, "Hey, don't make fun of black olives."

"Hi Ikuto and Onee-Chan." We look to see Amu.

"Hey Pinkette." Ikuto smirks as I open the can.

"I'm going to Rima's house." She smiles.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask as while eating the little black balls…..that just sounds wrong….

"Yep. Their going to pick me up."

"Ok."

"But before I go…..here Ikuto." Amu hands him a picture of a blue cat she drew on her own (now lets all think about a 5 year olds drawing. No they are not good, but you at least have to praise them.) "He reminds me of you." Ikuto simply frowns as a honk from a car outside echoes. "I have to go bye!"

"Bye." We both wave, well me laughing in the inside, yeah I can be cruel when I want… But I wonder…..should I tell Ikuto about my bite?

"So what anime is crazy person watching now?" Ikuto asks leaning back.

"Shakugan No Shana." I answer.

"You finished Soul Eater? Damn and I was really starting to like that guy named Spirit."

"That's because you and him are exactly the same!"

"How is that?"

"Your both big perverts!"

"It's not my fault you always have two round balls that are stuck to the front of you."

"Shut Up!" I yell covering my chest. I'm a D cup…..but it's not my fault!

Ikuto simply chuckles.

+_Ahh Heritage. It brings you luck, it brings you shame. But Never let it take away the person you are_+

Three Days Later- I ended up not telling Ikuto about my bite mark. Maybe I'll tell him later…. Right now I'm at my garden placing the old soil with new that I bought from a nearby shop. I've been coming here earlier than usual cause well you know…..I don't want to get bitten again.

My bite mark is beginning to disappear but I still wear a scarf or a tie over my neck. I've actually been getting a lot of questions about it lately, but I just say I wanted to try something new.

But still I wonder….will _he_ even come back?

I look at the beautiful Blood Petals…

Papa…..

We would always play hide n seek…

I quickly shake the thought away and focus on the soil. But…..why is it that I've never seen the Blood Petals anywhere else? What is their reason? What is my reason?

+_What is my reason?_+

Later that Night- "So Oda Nobunaga's ambition was then finally complete when Toyotomi Hideyoshi united the land of Japan." I said as I erased all my writing and drawings of the small white board.

"Really?" Tsuna asks with a questionable look. "So they all followed that scary man's idea and they all became united?"

"Yes. Nobunaga may have seemed like a mad man, but he knew what he was doing." I reply.

"That's scary…"

"I respect Nobunaga's ambition." Reborn said smirking.

"Of course you would!" Tsuna yelled which caused Reborn to kick him.

As Gokudera was helping his Jyuudaime, Yamamoto looked at me, "Haha Lulu how do you know all this stuff?"

I make the quiet sign, "That's a secret." Well not really. I get all my history facts from my Mom's side of the family.

"Haha ok." Yamamoto smiles.

I dig into my bag realizing I have homework too. I grab out my assignment 'What do you live for?' ….My sister and Garden…but….there just has to be more. Right?

The door then bursts open, "Hahahaha it's Lambo-San!" Lambo the small five year old cow bursts in (and I'm not kidding, he seriously looks like one). Lambo…..is ok don't judge me but… Damn annoying!

Lambo starts running around as another voice shouts, "Lambo get back here!" It was the small Chinese five year old I-Pin. She is a lot more kinder and respectful than Lambo. She actually reminds me of Amu a little.

They both start to run around the room as Gokudera shouts, "Stupid Cow get out of here!" Lambo sticks his tongue out at him as the door opens again rivaling a women with pink hair. Three…..Two….One…and there goes Gokudera falling to his knees and holding his stomach in pain.

It was none other than Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister. Whenever Gokudera sees her he always gets sick. However I think she is a very fashionable women with long pink hair. Sometimes I wonder if she had a problem with her hair DNA too… She's very cool but has a strange obsession for Reborn. Again, strange…

Lambo laughs at Gokudera as Tsuna begins his usual panic mode, "Bianchi!"

She looks at all of us, "I need all of you to try something."

"Huh?" We all question. That's when a nasty smell fills my nostrils causing my hair to spike up. Oh my gosh…Bianchi holds out a tray that looks like truffles on it. Truffles that have 'Kill' written all over it. It's her famous weapon. Her poison cooking…

She looks at us with no expression on her face, "I need you to try my new recipe."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screeches. Gokudera still holds his stomach in pain still. Yamamoto laughs a little, but I can tell he doesn't want to eat it either.

I look at my pocket watch, "Wow! Look at the time! Sorry guys but it's 8:30 so I have to go!"

"I thought you weren't leaving till nine." Bianchi replies.

I pick up all my stuff and put it in my school bag. I then get up and head for the door, "Um…well I have to go deal with girl problems…"

Tsuna and the others give me a dumbfound look as Bianchi nods, "Ah, I see. Do you want one for the road?"

"Sorry, but I afraid that would hurt my stomach…" This is just getting plain weird. I'm not even on my 'You know what' yet. I think I still have a week left….Never mind! "Well bye guys!" I then dash out the door before I could hear Tsuna 'Hiee' again.

+_A second it takes for your life to change_+

I'm about five mintues away from my house. Most of the shops are closed so it's kind of dark. But at least I can thin-

BAM!

I open my eyes to see an alleyway. I tried to move but something is pressed against my stomach making me stuck. I look up to see crimson eyes meet my dark chocolate eyes; I notice raven black hair shine from the moonlight. Shit…..

It was _him_…..

**Lee- Well? **

**Lulu and Amu- O_O **

**Lulu- Why do I meet Hibari again! **

**Amu- Why am I five when I'm originally a twelve year old! **

**(Door bursts open showing a angry Hibari with black Pajamas on!) **

**Hibari- Who…..disturbed my sleep…. **

**Lulu- o_o Oh crap…. (Grabs Amu's hand) Come on Amu we have to run! **

**Amu- What? Why? **

**Lulu- (Runs while dragging Amu) Don't ask why just run! **

**(Hibari ends up getting his tonfas and begins chasing Lulu and Amu, leaving a Lee and Ikuto behind.) **

**Lee- Oh, and I forgot. I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story in case I want to post anymore chapters. If you're interested please let me know ^_^ (Looks at Ikuto) Well you've been quiet. **

**Ikuto- That's because I'm a Sexy Kitty and I know it. (walks away) **

**Lee- He knows it folks :D **

**Thank You for Alerting this Story! **

****Scarletblood21, Shadow-Ci, Shadowsnow

**Thank You for Favoring this Story! **

****Scarletblood21, Shadow-Ci, Yuki97XD

**Thank You For Reviewing! **

Shadow-Ci **  
**

**-Let's Learn Japanese- **

Ohayou= Good Morning

Neko= Cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee- I'm Back! **

**Everyone- … **

**Lee- Man, you guys are not in the mood! Cheer up yo! **

**Gokudera- Idiot Author… **

**Lee- Oh! And I forgot to say! Just incase u were wondering, yesh Tsuna and co are doing their Mafia stuff but there's no Hibari, Chrome, or Mukuro. May I mind u not to worry cause their still in the story and are badass as usual. So for Tsuna and Co. it's basically a lame version of the Vongola! **

**Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto- Hey! **

**Lee- U know u all luv me :D So…. Gokudera do the Disclaimer! **

**Gokudera- HELL NO. **

**Lee- Then I guess I'll just have to go get Bian- **

**Gokudera- Lee does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Shugo Chara. She only owns Lulu and this story! There now we don't have to get- **

**Lee- (Brings in Banchi) Too late. **

**Gokudera- x_x **

_Blood Petals _

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~ **

+Tick Tock 3 Him+ 

"How the hell did I wind up meeting you again?" I spurt out as I'm pressed against a brick wall. I look down to see what looked like a silver stick.

"Hn" was the only reply I got. I frown. Yes I'm scared. Possibilities coming my way. Rape. Death. Yes. Being free? No. And worst of all… I was expecting this.

"You know how evil you are right?" That's when I feel something push against my throat. The same metal stick.

"Herbivore…."

What? That again? I'm not an herbivore. I try to struggle free but it's no use, with the stick holding me against the wall. He actually pushed it harder making my lungs tight. His face draws closer and beady crimson eyes just stare. The stick comes off leaving me to gasp. But the enjoyment of not getting strangled leaves when I feel two sharp points on my bare skin. On the same two holes from before… Wait, how did he remove my scarf without me knowing?

I glance at him, "Wait… tell me… Why did you let me live?" My skin feels a small smirk from a pair of lips.

"Your blood satisfies me herbivore…"

"Wha-" My chin gets tilted upward to see those eyes… again…

"Name."

I look at him…

"Name herbivore"

"Why?"

The same smirk appears as before "As I said before. Your blood is mine..."

I then feel the teeth on my neck again.

"Name"

What's the point… I hate this… I feel so… I don't know… "Lulu." I reply. He slowly breaths on my neck which causes a shiver to go up my spine. And then… "Ack!" I gasp as the teeth proceed in and it's so weird… Because I can feel them… Their sucking more of my blood. The smell of burning metal…Just how sick…

As the herbivore fell unconscious Hibari still held her and drank more blood but suddenly…

Three souls could be sensed. "Hm… So their back." Hibari frowned knowing his ever so now desert would have to end. He took out his teeth and laid her against the wall. Hibari wiped his mouth with his blood stained sleeve. It still puzzled him…how her blood was so divine…but that is something he would have to figure out later. Hibari tugged his coat just a tad on his shoulder and left without a trace.

+_The Alleyway…..a small place of Danger…_+

Color…..I can see color….Blue…..light… "Wha!" I gasp as I sit up. I look around to see a purple room. Something soft brushes against my skin. It's a white bed…..my bed… This is my room.

"Ah, so Sherlock wakes up."

I look up to see a familiar face leaning against the closed white door, "Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

He walks to the front of my bed, "The better question is why were you in an alleyway unconscious?"

I frowned a bit at the question a bit. Dammit I got bit again! And by the same Vampire to be exact! Wait! Are my new holes showing?! I slowly feel. There's a cotton ball wrapped with a big bandage pad around it. No! Please oh please don't let it be my Mom who fixed it! She can never know it was a Vampire! If she found out….no forget. Just forget… "I got attacked by a-"

"Don't lie." He glares at me.

How did he know? ….Should I tell him? It would be wise but it could also cause trouble…. "Um…" But I should… "I got bit… by a Vampire…"

The Cat –like boy stares at me with an unnamed expression, "I could tell."

"Ikuto, please don't tell!"

He then smirked and chuckled, "Heh, I won't. I covered your bite anyways."

I softly touched the left side to feel a rather big band aid on it, "Ikuto, what happened?"

"I was walking by an alleyway when I found you with blood streaming down your neck. I checked to make sure you were alive then brought you home while covering you neck. I told your Mom a wild Inu tried to attack you but you were saved and that's how I found you."

"Always blaming the Dogs aren't you?"

"Heh yes I am, but more importantly who bit you?"

"Well actually…. It's the second time he's bit me… I don't know his name though…."

"Hm. Well let's go. You'll be late for school today." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

I get up realizing I was wearing a bathrobe over my bare body…oh please tell me it was Mom who changed me, "Not letting me skip?"

"Nope. Cause that's my thing."

+_Only the friends who keep secrets are friends_+

Well breakfast was a pain… Mom did nothing but keep panicking. Saying things like, "Lulu are you hurt? Why were you near a dangerous Inu?!" And more things like that.

Amu wouldn't stop hugging me till I reassured her that I was ok. Sigh…well now I'm in school, probably going to meet a bunch of panicky people. I entered the classroom and gave a late note to Sensei. I then proceed to my desk while ignoring the eyes of my friends. And two minutes after I sit down….

Four notes pile on my desk.

"Are you ok?" –Kyoko

"Hi Lulu, hope you're doing ok…..with your women stuff…haha" –Yamamoto

"Stupid Women! You made the Jyuudaime worry!" –Gokudera

"Lulu-Chan are you ok? Hope you feel better." –Tsuna

I sighed and wrote the same thing on all the notes (even Gokudera), "I'm fine :)" After I passed back the notes I folded my arms across the desk and laid on them.

I feel like a Victim…

Because I am one.

+_I feel like a Victim because I am one_+

"President-Sama!" Ayano says in amazement as her and the rest of the Student Conical look at me.

"Hi." I mumble in my 'outside character' cute voice while wiping the dirt spots off my Student Conical President uniform.

Every Leader has to wear a Special uniform. For girls it's a white long sleeve satin cloth jacket with gold buttons that connect. Underneath the Satin are surprised soft feathers that rub against your skin. You wear a mid-thigh red skirt with a red and black belt that looks like Hatsune Miku's. And to finish it up I add my own design. Nee-high black high tops.

I walk to the front of the room where a wooden stand waits for me. As I walk towards it the other members start mumbling about the bandage on my neck.

"Where did she get that?"

"I heard a wild Inu bit her."

"A dog?!"

"Will President-Sama be ok?"

"This will go on her record and then the other electives will start to question us."

"Don't say that!"

My nails silently scratch across the wooden stand because that's true….. This will go on my President record and flow through the other electives in the other schools. And then a series of ratings will come…

I sigh, turn around, and write on the chalk board, "Club Funds." I then proceed to write each club on the black board…but rather slow with the snow white chalk. "Fund reports." I mumble with my back towards them.

I don't want them to see that one tear… My tear…it sucks to be bitten alive…it's like getting forced…and then you're in the dreaded spotlight. And all from the same vampire…

"Drama Club only needs 3018 yen."

"Cross needs 4766.40 yen."

"President-Sama, Fencing needs 12551 yen." I stop writing for a second and then continue. I must not be so astound. "President-Sama, what should we do?" Asks the same girl, Miyoko.

"I guess we'll have to organize another Fundraiser." I reply groaning a little. Fundraisers are A. LOT. OF. WORK.

+ _Maybe if I never contained a stressful soul then I would be abnormal_+

Well thankfully the Student Council Meeting ended. It's now the weekend and all my stress can vanish! "Are you sure you're ok Lulu?" Mom asks as she washes the dishes.

"I'm fine." I sigh and finish my potatoes.

"Onee-Chan." Amu slightly touches my hand with her little one. "We are planting outside of the house in four days. That's what Mommy said…"

"Oh that's cool-"OH Crap! The Garden! I forgot to go there! "Uh I got to go!" I quickly get up and put the dishes in the soapy sink and grab my dark purple jacket.

"To where?" Mom asks.

"To…Haru's! I gave her my calculator and I need it back!"

"Lulu it's seven! And that dog!"

"I will be careful!"

"No-"

"Please _Mother_!"

That word…I use to say that word all the time…..but now I only say it when needed…

She looked at me for a second and frowned, "Go…but hurry up."

"Thanks." I quickly kiss her on the forehead and run out.

+_Please Mother_+

Dark and blue fill the silent night as others go into their homes. Some go and party, some go and shop. But there are those… who are just to cautions….and that is me. I have to see my garden… I have too…because something's unusual. I can feel it… I run up the same hill while my breath catches the wind. I reach the top to see…..

Blood Petals are truly beautiful….but then there are those times when the scenery is even more. Or yet, the things around them. And there…. With uneven spots of blood, lying in my garden was him…..

Yes him, the Vampire who's bit me twice and let me live both times. He was laying there on top of the flowers. Luckily not the Blood Petals, but something was wrong… His breathing…it was too slow. Is he…ok? I slowly take a few steps trying to be as quiet as I can. Now I can see- What the?

He was cut up all over… and a black spot on his lower side of his shirt. Most likely blood. His clothes were torn, hair a mess, and still breathing heavily. The sliver moonlight shinned on him as his eyes were closed.

I feel bad… Yeah he's made me bleed, but not like this… And…what if he dies?

I walk over to him but with caution. His eyes are still shut. I lie on my knees and stare at him…Slowly dragging out my left hand I reach out to touch hi-

A left hand stops mine as a pair of crimson eyes shoot open, "Don't touch me Herbivore."

I gasp a little and quickly take my hand back. I look at him, "What happened to you…" The Vampire began to growl at me and slowly sat up till he quickly shut his eyes in pain and laid back down. "If you stay here you'll die."

"Shut up Herbivore." He growled yet mumbled.

It kind of saddens me….The pain he's in. But why do I care? He's gave me pain….yet, "Please drink a little of my blood." He only stared at me arching an eyebrow. "Please…maybe you'll feel better." I took off the bandage and placed my neck right above his head. I could feel his warm breath but I knew he still didn't trust… "Please drink…"

I then felt something soft on that all too usual spot. A sharp pang came and out came my blood. I'm trying to breathe but it's a little hard. "Y- You can only d-drink a little…" I manage to say. He supprisedly followed and stopped after ten seconds. He then fell back. He must of fell unconscious.

I stand up feeling a little woozy; but I'll have to just advocate. I look at him who is still on the ground. I sigh and picked him up the best I could…but he's so much bigger than me. I rested him on my back and let out a little grunt. I frown now realizing this was going to be a tough trip home. However I slowly begin to walk down the hill Step by step. I have a plan…but I'm probably going to regret it.

+_The stars shine as I sit there and cry. "Do not worry." They say. Can I follow? Will I survive? What is my future?_ +

**Lee- Well? :D **

**Lulu- Lee u idiot! I really thought I was going to get raped in the beginning of this chapter! **

**Lee- Why exactly were u thinking that… **

**Lulu- Um…um well u know…Gah! **

**Ikuto- Maybe she wann- **

**Lulu- Oh shut up! I'm pretty sure NOBODY wants to see that! **

**Lee- I dunno….a lot of people tend to enjoy that stuff… **

**Ikuto- There are millions of fanfics like those about me (smirks) **

**Lulu- (Covers ears) Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! **

**Lee- Lol, well hope u the Reader enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thank You For Alerting this Story! **

NightHunterHime, JarFullofSmiles, Yuki97XD, yukikaze1410

**Thank You For Favoring this Story! **

dawn08

**-Let's Learn Japanese- **

Inu= Dog

Yen= The type of Money used in Japan


	4. Chapter 4

**Lee-Hello Everyone! **

**Hibari-Hn.**

**Lee-HIBARI! I have a question.**

**Hibari-….**

**Lee-Why must Shinya-San from Psycho-Pass look like u!**

**Amu-Well Lee they both were created from the same person.**

**Lee-I know but why couldn't you convince Amano-Sama to make a series all about u!**

**Lulu-Just No -_-**

**Lee-Hibari….does your TYL self-have a twin we were not informed about?**

**Amu-o_o?**

**Lulu-Ok…this is getting strange. Someone do the Disclaimer already!**

**Amu-I already did it….**

**Kyoko-I'll do it! Lee Loves KH Forever does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Shugo Chara! She only owns Lulu and the plot.**

**Lulu-Alright Lee now we ca- Lee? Where did that crazy writer go?! (picks up note)**

**Lee's Note- Dear KHR, SC, and Lulu, Lee will be back soon! :D**

**Lulu-Oh. My. Gosh. O_O**

+Tick Tock 4 There's a Vampire In My House+

I had a warm towel wrapped around my head and another wrapped around my body. I finish brushing my teeth and proceed to the living room.

"Lulu, shouldn't you wake up your guest?" Mom says as Amu helps her with the pancakes.

"Yeah…"I mumble.

It's hard to believe but that Vampire I saw last night…I took him home…

It was rather strange; I came home last night almost about to faint from carrying the Vampire and loss of blood.

"Mom…"I manage to yell out then groan with the effort. I quickly hear footsteps band see my mom came out of Amu's room. She must have tucked Amu into bed. She sees the mess on my back and widens her ocean blue eyes.

"Lulu!" Mom dashes to me and tries to lift him up. "Lulu…who is this?"

I pathetically sigh in relief from having the weight lifted off my back, "Some guy who lives here…I'm pretty sure he goes to the book store sometimes."

"Where did you find him?"

"As I was walking back I found him half-awake half asleep near a tree. I was afraid he would die…"

My Mom pulled her right hand from what was supporting his back and looked at it. Blood was splattered on some spots. She sighed and laid him on the kitchen's tile floor, "Why is he like this?"

She meant all the blood on him. "Not sure…I found him like this..." Why was he like this? Bad meal or something?

Mom stared at him…Please don't think he's a vampire. Please of please don't. "I'll go to the store and get clothes and supplies."

So she went to the store and eventually put bandages on him along with new clothes. My Mom used to be a nurse and it made me realize that she went buy new clothes because she wouldn't want to gather Papa's old clothes. It would be too emotional for her…

But in the morning Mom told Amu we have a guest over which made Amu excited and want to help Mom cook breakfast. Oh Amu…if only you knewhewas the wild dog…

_+The Past…History? No. They are completely different. They always will be.+ _

I enter my room to see him still asleep…on my bed…yeah that's right I had to sleep on the couch…But anyways he at least seems to be fine. His breathing is still a little slow as I see his black shirt we bought him go up and down. Wait…why am I even looking at him like this?!...Eh…never mind! But…I need to get dressed…I'm sure he'll still be asleep as I get ready…

You know that feeling when you feel as though you should dress a little more proper than usual but you really don't have to. That's how I feel right now. It's kind of stupid. Anyways instead of putting on my usual weekend clothes (clothes that are too big for me) I decided to wear more…girly clothes. A white T-shirt with the video-game character: Starfy, down to my ankle jeans, and yellow socks. I then looked in the mirror and began to brush my hair with a black comb. I looked in the mirror to him sleeping. Well that's g-

"BAM!"

I look up to see him holding that metal stick thing towards me. My back is against the wall. Well who could it be? That's right, the vampire who bit me! "Well O-hay-o to you too…" I mumble sarcastically.

I look up to see…hey…his eyes aren't crimson red anymore. Instead they're a metallic blue…

Then, something went straight past the right side of my head and I heard a slam. Its speed was so fast my hair flew in its direction similar to a commanding wind. My eyes are forced to widen as I see the metal stick slam into the wall leaving a crack…

My eye sight stares at the still ever terrifying color change of the Vampire. Invective. No….don't show weakness, don't you dare Lulu. With strength I frown, "Look, I know you're mad but we're at MY house. So if you try to hurt me or my family there will be witnesses."

He stares at me…those metallic eyes still with that ever so threating glare of Hades…He backs away with his tonfa and turns around. No words….he says nothi- "Why."

"Huh?"

He turns back around and looks at me with so much furry, "Why did you bring me here."

…Don't…Good question…why did I bring him here? I'm not even sure…right? "Well…you may have bitten me and caused me blood loss but that doesn't mean you should die. So I brought you to my house, my mom healed and bandaged you, and here we are today."

"You have exactly no idea who you're talking to, do you Herbivore?"

"I'm talking to the Vampire who's bitten me. Yes, I'm pretty sure I do know who I'm talking to."

He glances at me as I see something shine. That metal stick. Where the hell does he keep those things?! "A Herbivore with an attitude need to be bitten to de-"

"Lulu! Breakfast is ready!" Mom shouts.

I gasp and dash to the door, but before I open I point at him, "Whatever you do don't show them your teeth and will you put that stick thingy away!" I open the door, "And most importantly don't tell them you're a you-know-what."

"Don't tell me what to do Herbivore." He frowns.

I reach for his arm, "Well at least-"

He slaps my hand away. Man is this guy a jerk. He glances at me as I slightly rub my now pink hand, and walks out the door.

_+Some are so shocked from the actions of others. Even those who hide themselves still feel it.+_

Well, we walk out to the living room where good smelling food is placed on the dining table. Usually I would be all excited like 'Yeah food! Let's party!' but now because of him…I just stand there and stare at it.

"Ohayōgozmiasu." I hear a little voice mumble. I look down to see of course Amu who is just staring … "Are you the guest?"

I tug on her little arm and keep her near me. I don't want her to get too close to him…at all, "Yes Amu, he is the guest. But our guest probably wants breakfast. "

I carry her up while using my hip as support. As I turn over and walk her to the table, she turns back and waves at him. I glance back to see him…smiling? No wait; it must be my imagination because it's gone now. Hm…

I sit Amu down on one of the wooden chairs as I sit down on another chair next to her. I close my eyes and open them to see him sitting in front of me. His not crimson but now metallic eyes still have that glare. Now that I think about it maybe that's just the way his eyes are. Bits of darkness still lay behind them though… Darkness…do I consider him dark? Very. Trust him? No. Actually I'm waiting…Gripping my shorts as I for the moment he attacks…but then what? What would I do if he does attack?

How will I protect mom and Amu? Or even me?

"Ah, so you must be the one Lulu found injured." A nice calm voice, that somewhat makes me feel calm as well, said. Mom…she walks towards us with a calm smile on her face. Her ocean blue eyes keep their focus. She folds her apron and lays it on the nearby couch. She then walks back to the table and sits in the only empty chair as silence filled the room.

May I remind you that I usually get mad at my mom a lot. But no matter the times I throw a tantrum at her, she knows, she knows what she's doing.

"Now, may I ask what your name is?" Mom asks him as she fixes her posture to match perfectly. I look at both, he is glaring at her and she is keeping a serious look at him. The atmosphere started to become so unsecure that I could feel my forehead sweat a little under my long hair.

This staring contest kept going on until Amu groaned, "Mama the food is getting cold." Mom andhestopped their glares and looked at Amu and I. Amu was right the steam coming from the food was gone by now. Cold eggs…ew…

Mom looks at it and sighs, "Ok…let's say a little prayer first…"She closes her eyes and Amu and I closed ours, "Hope you are doing ok… Thank you for everything you've done… We love you."

We opened our eyes and mom looks at him with more soft eyes, "Sorry to conflict you but I guess you should know I've lost my husband recently, so my daughters and I say a little prayer." Mom now looked somewhat sad.

I frowned as Amu mumbles, "Mama…" Mom and Amu grab their forks.

I glance at him to see him staring at me. He must have seen my frown…I quickly dart my eyes away.

"Hibari."

My mother freezes when she was about to the put the egg in her mouth, "Hm?"

The vampire who bit mereplies, "My name is Hibari."

My mom and sister look at me and then back at him. Now that I think about it, all this time…every talk, every bite, I never knew his name.

Hibari.

My Mom remains very elegant and sighs with a small smile on her pink lips. She is...I don't even know the word. It's possibly a way to say 'I trust you now?' Even as a little kid I knew...she was tough yet silent.

As mom grabs her fork she looks at Hibari-San, "Oh Hibari…I wasn't sure if you ate with chopsticks or a fork so I laid both."

On each side was one fork while the other side had a pair of chopsticks. He stared at both then picked up the chopsticks. Lucky him…I can't even eat with chopsticks. It's one of the many worthless things about me… Hibari-San forms the chopsticks with his fingers then surprisingly starts eating the eggs. It's hard to image a vampire eating normal human food. I would think they only drank blood.

"Lulu, are you going to eat?" Mom asks.

I look down at my untouched food and mumble, "Oh…" I pick up the shining sliver fork and stab the yellow-white eggs. Something you should know about me…I eat like a pig. It's so embarrassing! I'm the type that would grab a big chunk of non-cut up meat and gulf it down. Oh dad why did you have to show me your style of eating… I rather not let the vampire know that I'm a slob so I grab my knife and cut the eggs into mini pieces that I can manage.

"Hibari…"My mom states. "Due to your injuries, I think it would be best if you stayed another two days."_Two days…_He glances at us while eating the eggs.

The only reply was, "Hnn…" Two days… two days of worry about a vampire worrying abouthisactions andhisreflects. Oh gosh… Exactly how will this stay go?

_+Strength. Probably the most important step to honor.+_

Well eating was a drag. Eating small bites of cold eggs at a time… I'm lucky not to gag. I sit there with a little quivering mouth until Amu pokes my arm, "Onee-chan can we practice?"

"Oh…well um…I don't think we should yet…a guest is here." I glance at Hibari-San who finished his breakfast and now had a bored expression on his face.

"Lulu…"Mom looks at me, "I think it would be rather nice."

"But Mom…"

She sends me a small glare, "Lulu…"

"Ok…"I somewhat grumble. Amu and I get up and head to the open part of the living room. Luckily the dining table is in the living room as well. So they can see with only the couch blocking the bottom part of us.

As we got ready my mother just had to tell Hibari, "These two will be attending a Anime Convention near the end of summer and will be competing in a skit." How many times do I have to tell her it's not for competing! Skits are for laughs and giggles!

Anyways, she continues, "Apparently they're doing a skit for Sailor Moon."

"Mom!" I fluster. He seriously does not need to know that! And to be clear it'sPretty Guardian Sailor Moon! Why do people always say the English Version? However she is right. We will be going to a Convention soon enough and if you know the series as well as I do then you can most likely guess that I will be Sailor Moon herself while Amu will be Chibi Moon.

"Lulu, how far is it?"

"We've only practiced the song." I reply.

"Oh good we get to hear you sing." Mom smiles.

"Yeah…"I mumble as Amu and I turn around getting prepared. Ehh….I feel my face warming up. This is so damn embarrassing! Amu turns on the speaker connected to my MP3 and next thing you know the song starts. Oh goodness…I turn around….

_Moonlight Densetsu, from the anime Sailor Moon_

(From the start I turn my head with the famous "I am Sailor Moon!" Sign. Aka: Stick your first three fingers out and tuck your ring and pinky finger in. After that I start to sing with my idioticly beating heart…)

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute_

_Yume no naka nara ieru_

(Most people say I have a very deep beautiful voice. One that contains a little Latin and from what is a whisper-like tone. This song helps in some ways.)

_Shikou kairo wa SHOTTO sunzen_

_Ima sugu aitai yo_

(Now think…what is Sailor Moon know for? If you said 'Girls who transform into Sailor Suits and do awesome poses.' Then bingo! You are correct! So what does this have to do with this dance? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to wink, twirl, and point. That's what.)

_Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight_

_Denwa mo dekinai Midnight_

_Datte junjou dou shiyou_

_HAATO wa mangekyou_

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_

_Nandomo meguri-au _

(Amu follows my lead as I twirl and do the famous line, "In the Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You!" The Vampire…just looked the same as normal? That's strange; I was expecting some kind of reaction.)

_Seiza no matataki kazoe..._

_...uranau koi no yukue_

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU_

_...shinjite iruno_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU_

(And to finish Amu and I point at the two and wink. It's over…and I just wish I were a Nyan Neko.)

Mom claps, Hibari is staring, Amu's as happy as a panda, and here I am as embarrassed can be. Mom stands up, "I'll be cleaning the dishes now."

"I'll be doing my homework." I grumble. Just forget everything and move on.

_+MIRACLE ROMANCE+_

As I return back to the living room with my science packet and calculator; I see Mom heading to the bathroom. I throw all my stuff on the couch and plop down to lay everything out completely. Ok Lulu it's time for Science!

Question 1: How do you know a fossil is a cast or mold?

"…Ug!" I groan out loud while swinging my hands in the air. Ok yes I know this is a strange reaction but seriously, why does Science have to be so hard? Why can't it be like history? In fact, why do we even have Science in the first place! We all know those things exist. Those magical creatures…..and to even prove it I have a Vampire right in front of my face…wait what?

"Woah!" I look up to see Hibari-san's face looking down at mine. It is still conflicting to tell whether he is glaring or not…

"Wh-what?!" I ask my face turning red.

"The mold is a filler of the fossil."

"Huh?"

A pointer finger points downward…to my homework.

"Oh…"I grab the pencil and begin to write the answer on the line 'A

rock that-'

Suddenly the pencil once in my hand disappears in a flash. He took my pencil, "Wrong Hervivore."

Next thing I know I'm pushed to the right of the far right of the soft light brown couch. "How are you so fast?" He pulls out something from his sleeve and bonks my head with it. "Hey! I thought I told you to put those away!" Me realizing it was one of those strange metal sticks. So he hides those in his sleeves, eh?

"And I told you not to tell me what to do." He replies as I rub my head. The paper and pencil then get shoved towards me, "Write."

I look at the paper to see him fix the word 'rock' to 'fossil'. I then precede the sentence by writing the rest of what he said, "So it's… a filler of the fossil…."

Now a cast… "A cast….is the organism?"

My head gets bonked again, "Baka Herbivore."

"Ow…."I mumble rubbing my head.

"Weak…"Hibari replies with a contemptuous tone. I frown when he grabs my paper and pencil again, "Look." With the pencil Hibari points to the picture of what shows a rock with what looks like a shell was once in.

"Ok….I see a rock with a shell."

My ears hear a sigh, "Oh really, so there's a shell in this rock?"

"Well…no…but it looks like there onc- Wait a minute! So the cast is basically a print of the organism!"

And once again I get bonked, "Correct."

_+Maybe the step is to learn from those you choose of.+_

Cor Dahlia came out to hear her oldest daughter say, "Ok…a trace can be with amber, tar, and ice. Eww…so animal poop can be a fossil?!"

Their mysterious, injured, guest with the name of Hibari replied, "Footprints too."

"That's so weird!"

"Herbivore, you are weird."

Her daughter let out a small laugh. Yes the man was to not be trusted. Yet….so was her husband. Just like the days she was as a teen. Dahlia gave a small smile and walked to the kitchen.

_+The Valley is My Favorite place.+_

"And finally, Trace is a fossil that shows an animal's activity…" I wrote the answer to realize I was done… Wow that is the fastest time I have ever finished any Science homework… I lightly bite the bottom of my lip and glance at him, "Um…Arigato Hibari-San."

His metallic eyes look into mine, so solemn…so..

He gets up and walks away with the reply of, "Hn."

I look back to where he sat. Is it just me or does the couch seem more lonely now?

_+Unanswered is what is answered+_

I slip on my pink pajama dress in the light blue bathroom. I know, baby colors mixed together right? Well, just to let you know, the only reason why I'm wearing this is because he's here.

Usually I would just wear my bra and underwear to bed. Ok! Before you start saying things, let me defend myself by saying my skin is rather sensitive. It's hard enough wearing a School Uniform. Anyways, due to someone visiting, I need to wear a little more…well…ok this really isn't helping either.

The dress is one of those VERY short dresses that is kind of….um how do I say this….revealing? It is light pink with black and white straps and bottom. It kind of reveals my chest with a big pink bow in the center. Well hey at least it's not as bad as me only wearing my bra and underwear.

Anyways…I comb the frizzy parts of my hair down. As I put the comb down I bring my left hand to feel the silk against my fingertips. I love the feeling of soft and silky…it feels rather nice…

I walk out to see Hibari…staring out the small Kitchen window with his palm against his cheek in a rather bored expression.

It's as if he's unsure?

I still can't read his expressions in his eyes but it kind of looks like the expression I get when I'm stressed out with all my work. Hm…does Hibari have work outside? The only times I've seen him is when he was biting me or today. But what's his life outside of the bites? He was really smart when it came to fossils, maybe he's a Professor? Why was he hurt though? And by who? I think…

I want to know what his life is.

"You're Supposed to sleep in my room you know." I speak up as I walk closer to him. "I'll sleep next to Amu and you can sleep on my bed."

I'm right behind him. I wait for a reply when suddenly my shoulders are grabbed and two pin-pricks touch my neck. I was about to gasp, they came out that fast? I look up to see Crimson red eyes and a hand wiping away the blood from his lips. My blood. Ok two things…

1-I think I now just found out that Hibari's eyes turn red whenever he's in vampire mode.

2-Did I just get bitten?! A total wtf just happened moment…

I touch the side of my neck to see my fingertips with dark red, "Y-You just bit me!"

"I needed some Herbivore blood."

"So you just bit me so…quickly?"

"In a matter of seconds, yes."

Damn….he's fast, "Why though?"

"I need blood once a day to survive."

"Blood once a day?"

"A Vampire needs at least one ounce of blood per day to surrive, Herbivore. Compared to a human who needs a cup of water per day."

"So you…just took an ounce?"

"Hn."

I slowly touch the side. It's leaking just a tad of blood that is dripping on my elbow. Luckily not on my pyjamas, "I can't be bitten too much…My Mom's already suspicious enough…"

I can feel a hand under my chin and lift up. He tilts my head and leans down. Now he's on my neck…kissing the bite…no…licking it…He's licking the holes.

My skin shudders as my cheeks turn red. It's a different feeling from when he bites me. And it's even more strange feeling when I realize he is seeing me in my small pyjamas.

Finally what felt like a hour he comes off. I just stare…wide eyed…even as he licks the blood off my elbow, "W-What did you do…"

He doesn't answer but just grabs a nearby paper towel to wipe the remaining blood. I touch the side of my neck again to feel nothing….

No holes, no blood, nothing. "Did you heal the bite?"

As he throws away the paper towels he answers, "You said you didn't want your Mother to find out. So I hid your bite by tonguing it. This is a way for vampires hide their tracks."

"So the bite's still there?"

He turns back around and looks at me, "No." The only reply.

"So the amount of blood loss?"

Hibari displays a smirk on his face and walks to my room, leaving a confused me in the Kitchen. I watch as the door closes every so silently.

So his name is Hibari. Hibari the Vampire. How will these two days play?

_+Utter Silence. Could it be? Would it be? Am I?+_

**Lee-I'm Back! :D**

**Lulu-WHERE DID YOU GO?!**

**Lee-Sheesh quit worrying. I'm fine. Anyways did you guys enjoy the chapter? Lee will admit she was not very happy with it :( It just did not seem right! Except for the Sailor Moon part. I found that quite funny XD**

**Lulu- -_-**

**Tsuna-Who's Sailor Moon?**

**Lee, Lulu, and Amu- Gasp! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS?!**

**Tsuna-OxO"**

**Lee-(Glares) Well anyways… the overall good part of this Chapter is my Business Partner/ Best Friend drew Lulu and Hibari (Vampire Mode) in Chibi Form! :3Thanks Buddy. For now You can see it on my Profile Page!**

**Well I hope you liked the Chapter and enjoy the picture! See ya later! ;3**

**Let's Learn Japanese-**

Baka= Idiot

Arigato= Thanks

**Thank You for Alerting this Story!**

Aoi436, PrincipessaBel, Yuki Usa, Silent Death Mist

**Thank You For Favoring This Story!**

Aoi436, nanadive, Silent Death Mist

**Thank You for Adding this Story to a Community!**

To Fall In Love with the Demon Of Namimori –Lee did not know that till like 3 weeks ago. Sorry about the late thanks. But THANK YOU!

**Thank You for Reviewing!**

PrincipessaBel

**PS. Hi everyone! As u can see I updated this cause when I was typing this I was horribly sick. And me being the idiot I am thought typing this thing would be no big deal. So I managed to fix a few things here and there and do a friend's request. ;) I also thought I should tell you Readers about the story. Like the beginning of Reborn it could start out a tad boring but important! Things that are necessary to put in to understand. Like this chapter for example is the need of having Hibari knowing not just Lulu but her family for they will be important. Amu is actually considered a main character in this story as well as Ikuto...(hint hint as why I put them in ;3) So basically what I'm saying is that things are most likely going to start a little slow but I still hope u find interest in this story :) If you have any questions or stuff feel free to PM me. Well thanks for reading! R&R PLEASE! Lee really does a little dance when u do! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lee- DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU… **

**Amu and Lulu- O_O **

**Lee- DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU **

**Lulu- Lee! Quit with the Desu's! **

**Tsuna- Hieeee! What's wrong with Lee?! **

**Gokudera- Will you shut up you stupid Author! **

**Squalo- VOIIIII! Who the hell turned on the alarm clock! **

**Tsuna- Hieeeeee! Squalo when did you get here?! **

**Lee- DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU **

**Lulu- Lee will you shu- **

**Hibari- Lee. **

**Lee- Yes Hibari-Sama? **

**Lulu- D: What! When we tell her to stop she doesn't yet when u do she does?! The heck?! **

**Lee- Deal with it bro ;3 **

**Lulu- Ug…..Squalo do the disclaimer. **

**Squalo- WHY ME?! **

**Lee- DES- **

**Squalo- Lee does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters in Shugo Chara. She only owns this story and Lulu. VOIII are you all happy now?! **

**Lee- Desu :3 **

**Everyone- LEE! **

_Blood Petals _

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~**

+Tick Tock 5 Family Character+

Light colors, white, lavender, soft purple, and a soft yellow. That's what I wake up to, I'm in Amu's room. Amu's room very fashionable with the Goth-like patterns, yet cute with the light color. So exactly what does Amu like? Well… that's another long story.

Anyways, last night. So it seems I learned a little more about vampires. But the way Hibari was before going to bed… how mysterious. As I put on a blue shirt with a grey bunny on it along with grey short shorts and small blue socks, I can't help but worry. Him in my room… my private room. Luckily I brought clothes to Amu's room last night. But that feeling of someone in my room. Surely he's not a pervert like Ikuto right? But it's not that, that bothers me. I just hate people in my room. It's MY room.

I open the door quietly to hear mumbles from two different people. "So how long have you've been-"

"A widow?" That's Mom.

"Hn." And that's Hibari.

"For a little while now. It's something I rather not talk about."

"…" Did Hibari just literally ask my Mom about her status as a family? He most likely wandered why a male hasn't been in the house. Mom grabs two plates that drip water and soap from the sink. She rubs both with a small, soft, pink towel. After each delicate circular, Mom stands on her tippy-toes to try to put the dishes on the top shelf, but she's really not that tall… A pale hand grabs the two plates and puts them on the shelf with ease , Hibari.

Mom looks at him with a rather surprised expression "…T-Thank you Hibari."

"How old is she?"

What? Mom raises a eyebrow, "You mean Lulu?"

He nods, "Hn." Jeesh he says 'Hn' a lot.

Mom continues, "Lulu is thirteen years old. What is your age Hibari?"

She proclaims a glare only for him to sigh, "Eighteen." Hibari's eighteen, but he's also a vampire; so really how old is Hibari?

I quietly step forward to inch up, however the minute I do Hibari turns around. "Oh Lulu," Mom says.

"Ohayo…" I mumble my eyes slowly lowering. That feeling of defeat stumbles me.

I walk forward as Mom finishes the dishes. "Lulu," she stacks them on the counter. "I need to head to work, could you please pick up Amu later today?" Amu's in preschool right now which explains her absence.

"Yeah." I replay laying on the couch, my long curly hair laying to the side. I'm still a little tired.

"oh, why don't you bring Hibari with you?" She probably doesn't trust him to stay at this house alone yet.

"…Fine." I don't really care right now, I just want some sleep. Hey I'm a teen, its super natural.

_+It's defined as True Love when your ages differ+_

Eating weak pasta with weak sauce, as usual. Man, would I kill for some fresh, steamy, sauce, cheesy pasta. Papa always made that. I remember the days when I would hug his leg as he cooked it.

"_Lulu be careful. The steam is very hot." _

"_Right Papa!" My smile was so big… so was Mom's. We haven't smiled that big since then and- _

"What a slow Herbivore." I look up to see Hibari sitting right across from me.

"Gah! When did you get there?!"

He rolled his glaring style eyes, "Just finish Herbivore."

I simply frown, "Yeah yeah… so… your eighteen?"

"And your nosy."

"…Anyways, how old is that in the vampire years?"

"Where do know all of this Herbivore?"

"My Papa." We become silent… I turn my eyes downward, "Please, can I know-"

"Fifty years life spam."

"…F-fifty year life spam. So that means every 50 years in my life, you turn only a year older…"

"Hn, so the Herbivore is more smarter than she acts."

Oh please… he hasn't even seen the real me yet… that real side of me… is scary. I get up and put my dishes in the sink, "Let's go pick up Amu."

_+It's best to stop when others are mentioned+_

As we walked down the streets to the preschool I tried to keep a good range from me and him. Chances of him bitting me are high and he'll most likely need some of my blood later today, so it's best not to get too close. Sigh….that age range thing bothers me. So were five years apart but due to him being a Vampire he's well a lot older than me. Ok, now I just feel small.

"So…what do you usually do at this time of day?" I ask in order to start a conversation.

"Work." He simply replies with no eye contact, his gaze just goes straight forward to the wandering people.

"What kind of work?"

"Work a Herbivore shouldn't deal with."

"Do you do anything other than work?"

"Read."

"Oh! What types of books?"

"I prefer to read many kinds of genres Herbivore."

"Hm, well I tend to like books, but I like manga books better."

"The picture books?"

"They're not picture books! Yes, the contain drawings but you can read them as well! And they're a lot more interesting." We keep walking till we see, "A Bunny!" I practically gasp and run to the nearest Pet Store window. I press my palms and face against the window to see a white with brown spots fuzz ball. It was a bunny with white fur and brown splotches. Its ears were pointed upward: brown on the outside, pink in the inside. It's paws were small and white except for a brown spot on it's front left paw. The bunnies pink nose wriggled as it stared at me with it's big black eyes. A T-Rex bunny (not kidding the name).

"Oh my gosh it's a bunny!" I lighten up. I LOVE bunnies and rabbits! Have ever since I was a little kid. "It's sooooo cute! How much is it?!" The reflection on the window tells me Hibari's right behind me, "You seem very fond of that herbivore, Herbivore."

"Haha…very funny with the herbivore and herbivore thing. But, yes I do love bunnies."

"Hn, Rabbits, a small animal."

"Yes?" I look at him with my hands on the glass.

"Rabbits area species is in the Small Animals category. I find Small Animals very unique. They're small yet contain strength."

"And so…"

"So I find your choice of Rabbits very founding Herbivore." …wow, I kind of found that unexpecting…

"Oh."

"you want that animal don't you Herbivore?"

"I look back at the bunny who is now eating small pellets, "Yes, but Mom will just say no." I smile at the bunny then turn east, "Let's just go."

_+I am a Bunny, hear me roar+_

Noises of loud children echo through my ears. It's called Preschool; and let me tell ya, it's loud except for Nap Time. So we're staring at at a light blu building with a Japanese flag hanging high and flowing with the wind's speed. We walk in to see a room with rather cute animal paintings. The walls look like a mountain kingdom filled with cute animals. There are two pairs of light green couches on both sides of the wall. I walk up to the front desk where a lady with tied up purple hair sits. I happen to call her Shirley, "Oh Lulu, here to pick up Amu?"

"Yep." I reply fixing my skirt.

"Alrighty, I will just sign her out. Please sign your name here." I grab my pen and begin to sign in cursive. "Lulu, did you get yourself a boyfriend?"

I look up to see Shirly looking at….of course….. "No no! He's just a…..friend…but we are certainty not dating!" I glance at him who is just staring out one of the windows. Thank goodness.

I finish my name and hand the paper to her. Shirley then gets close and whispers, "Well I think you should, he's a real keeper."

Shirley winks at me causing my face to shade.

I grumble and turn around, "Bye Shirley." I then walk towards the door.

"Good luck Lulu."

Grrrr…

_+Others develop thoughts about those without even personally getting to know them. Why must judgment come before act?+ _

My hands grasp the metal fence. Children run around and yell as they roam the Playground. "Aren't you going to get your sister, Amu?" Hibari asks in a rather bored expression as he stares at the children. Wonder if they annoy him like they do to most Newcomers.

I glance at him, "Yeah, I'm just observing the environment Amu goes through every day." She's so lucky….not having to stress every single day of her life. But…. "And why is it that you call Amu her name yet you call me a Herbivore?"

"Because you are a Herbivore."

I frown and look back through the diamond shaped metal, "Oh there she is." I point to where Amu is, standing next to two boys. One of them seems to be holding a basketball….

Hibari looms over my head, "They seem to be mad."

"Mad? Who?"

"Those two children with Amu."

I squint my eye and a half (you have to remember part of my hair covers half of my left eye); I see Amu talking to the two boys who seem to be frowning at one another. "Oh…I see." I reply back. Hibari glances back at me and I continue, "She's trying to get them to collaborate. They most likely got into a fight." I caught a smirk on the Vampire's face. "No….not that type of fight." How cruel he smirks over that. Yet it's predicted. I stare at her. Stare as my eyes enter their worldly gaze…

"Amu…..your…atmosphere."

"Explain."

My daze is taken as I look at him, "Huh?"

"What do you mean." He glares at me. Demanding in such a way.

My eyes lower as I presume, "Amu is special…and I don't mean disability, but….it's like she has this magical power… She's able to make people think about themselves more than they have wanted. She makes you realize who you truly are….and it works."

Why am I sharing this? Am I truly that miserable? That alone to be sharing this information?

Well…..I have sad to say, already started so I might as well finish, "Amu's personality is rather strange." I point to her outfit, "See what she is wearing. She dresses in a Goth-like fashionable manner. The skull pink t-shirt. The black with pink patches pants. Black with 'X' sneakers. And finally her different type of hairstyle with her pink hair typed up high with a big red 'X' clip. When she's around most people she acts in a way of saying 'Cool and Spicy. Yet when she is at home, Amu acts so happy. She loves us both so very much that her fancade hides. However, Cool and Spicy or Happy and Caring, she will truly show your hidden self."

My hands tightly grip the metal, "I wish…I wish I wasn't so scared to show my Real Self…"

Silence comes only letting the noises of the children come. Till suddenly he quickly leaves my side and slams the gate door open. Leaving it to violently hit against the fence. What is he doing?!

He walks in. All the little kids stop what their doing and stare at him. As he walks and walks till he reaches my Sister and the two boys.

"Look you two. You can both share the ball."

"No way Cor-Chan! He stole it first!"

"It's my friends turn!"

Both boys stop short when the demon appears in front of them. Their big round eyes widen as they look up and even the kid with the ball drops it.

"Hibari-Sempai!" I mange to hear Amu say. He then grabs her right arm and starts to walk her back. He better have a soft grip on her petite arm!

The two boys watch. So confused and somewhat scared as they see my sister get dragged away. Well good news is if they tell a teacher Shirley will most likely tell them, "Oh it's ok. That was Amu-Chan's sister, Lulu's Boyfriend." Well that's just great…

Well he dragged Amu all the way back to where I was. He lets go of her arm to which Amu stares at me, "Onee-Chan!"

"Hey." I reply looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little sad."

"Oh, no don't worry Amu. I'm fine." I give a fake smile, "Let's go home."

_+Go off. Run away. Why? Cause I'll protect you+_

Many tall buildings pass by, many green trees go swish, and many birds chrip. That's what it looks like as were walking home. Amu's hand is in mine as Hibari walks behind us. Yes, I'm being cationus of the Vampire. Amu shares her day with us and as to why those two boys were fighting. It turns out they were arguing over who's group of friends could use the basketball. Amu was trying to tell them to just combine their friends but then one of them accused the other stole the ball. Who knew?

"And then we made this pie that has numbers in it!"

"Oh, was it a counting pie?"

"Yeah, Onee-Chan!"

"I made one of those in first grade."

We started to giggle as Amu glances behind us, "What about you Hib"

My body is grasped and quickly pulled back with Amu dragging with me. Oh Shit! Is he going to bite me here?! NO-

A Loud Boom comes causing Amu and I to scream.

The power of the boom was so big my hair flew crazily in my eyes. Once everything started to settle down I open my eyes to find the building in front of us on fire. Ash forming with crackles of orange.

I look to my left to see Amu sill holding my arm, terrified. And what was holding my body was the Vampire himself. My eyes proclaim wide as I watch Hibari let me go and walk a tad forward. Another crash comes causing the large front window to crash. Out of the window comes something black, a person with a bag full jewls, a robber.

The Robber glances at us with a crazed expression that causes me to gasp. He then points his right hand at us revealing a black as danger gun.

NO! I go as fast as to grab Amu and burry her face in my stomach. Quickly turning around blocking her, leaving my back visible in order to protect her. I hug my little sister with all my might as the gun is pointed towards me. A boom clicks as my eyes shut. A clash of metal is herd.

_+It happened so fast+_

"_Why do you have to get hurt like this?" Mother asked rubbing Papa's wound with a wet blue cloth. _

"_It's fine Dahlia." I hear Papa say._

_As I'm in my room sitting on the floor, squeezing my stuff animals. _

"_Don't say that." Mother replies like when I'm in trouble. _

"_I strictly told you. I need to get rid of those creatures. I told you before, they want to take over. Rule the lands and possibly more." _

_I hear footsteps, "Those Creatures…their foolish ways. How dare they thirst and harm others. Just for their enjoyment… _

"_Dahlia." _

"_No! This is not fine! You're always gone with high chances of getting hurt! We have a two-month old to raise along with Lulu and you're always gone! I-I fear for you!" _

_The room goes completely silent and becomes simply rumors. I hug my stuff animals again. _

_What are they saying? _

_+Some must suffer….just why….why can't they just let me feel the pain+_

My eyes open to see Hibari. It turns out Hibari pulled out his two metal sticks. The bullet ended up hitting and bouncing off of his left metal stick, leaving a small dent in place. He ended up protecting us…

Due to Hibari being in front of me I could not see his expression but he looked at his metal stick then back to the Robber, "Going around bombing places and denting my tonfa. That results in some punishment you Herbivore."

Alrighty does he call most people a Herbivore?! And he said 'Tonfa' so is that what those metal sticks are called? Hibari ends up holding his tonfas in a position. He's most likely giving a glare, "I'll Bite You to Death."

Huh?...Wait, is Hibari going to battle?!

He glances my way. Metallic eyes giving a very severe look, "Move out of the way."

Following his advice I turn my head back forwards and quickly walk forward still hiding Amu's face. I kept walking till I found a edge I could be able to peek from yet not get the two of us hit. I peeked my head out and in seconds the Robber's gun shot. Hibari took a quick step right making the bullet miss with ease. The Robber aimed and shot again, however this time Hibari ducked the bullet while running past the Robber. When he reached behind the man he did a back hit straight to the spine causing the Robber to drop his bag of jewls and fall to the ground. The Robber ended up coughing blood to the concrete sidewalk. That hit must of surely been very powerful for him to cough blood like that. A one-shot we call in video game terms.

I could feel Amu's small hands grip me tighter. I rubbed her back to tell her we were going to be ok. The Robber stood back up but not long before Hibari came in and hit the man's chin upward with the powerful tonfa. This impact was so big the Robber stumbled before falling back in a unconscious sate.

I counted to ten before telling Amu everything was safe now. She looked back up with little tears in her golden eyes. "It's ok, were safe." I reply wiping her little tears away. I grip her small hand and walk towards the scene. The Robber was still unconscious while Hibari checked the dent in his tonfa. He growled at it as we walked behind.

"Hibari-Sempai!" Amu let go of my hand and ran to hug the legs of the man. He took his focus off his tonfa and looked down at her as I slowly walked.

I'm not sure how to approach. Those times he's bit me, making me feel death coming near, and now he just saved Amu and I. What am I supposed to think of that?

My gestures are wary but I get close. My eyes refrain from the Robber for derision reasons. I try to look straight at the Vampire the best I can. Damn my trouble for eye contact…. "Um…Arigato for saving us Hibari-San."

Wait? Is he even looking at me? It looks like he's fiddling with his hands. Oh wait he's- Are you serious! He's focusing on his dented tonfa then my suavity! That son of a-

"Onee-Chan, I want to go now." Amu tugs on hand.

She's right, this is too much for a five year old. I shout just a tad for someone to hear me, "I think we should go too!"

Next thing I know my head hurts. He wacked me again… "Quiet Herbivore."

I rub my head with a irritated expression, "Let's go." Amu and I start to walk when I notice he's not following. "Aren't you coming?"

I got no reply which indicates 'no'. He'll probably just try to fix that stupid tonfa…. We keep walking.

_+I wish…I wish I wasn't so scared to show my Real Self+_

As Amu is taking a bath I lay all awkward on the couch ready to sleep. I made her promise she would not tell Mom….

"_Onee-Chan…" Amu kept crying as she held my hand. _

"_It's ok….we ok." _

"_I-I was so sc-ared…" _

"_Amu." I bent down to her level and looked at her the best I could. "You just experienced something a usual person would usually not see. Yet, you didn't scream, you didn't run, you stayed because you were scared for Hibari-San and I right?" _

_She nodded. _

"_Then you know…." I smiled at her. "You're a tough kid." I closed my eyes for a second and looked straight back. "Promise me. Promise me you will not tell this to Mom. She does not deserve to feel what we felt today. Promise?" _

_Amu looked at me and held out her pinky. _

_A pinky promise. _

Telling Mom would turn out horrible in all sorts of ways. My eyes drift to slowly shut when suddenly "BAM!" the front door slams open. I scream and sit up, to see….OH MY FLIPPEN! It was the tonfa loving Vampire himself, "Couldn't you knock!"

"Onee-Chan?" I hear Amu in the bathroom.

"Everything's ok!" I yell back and glare at the man.

"Knocking's for Herbivores." He replies letting himself in.

I lay back down with a hand over my head, "Ug…" I hear the door close. Good, it's not broken. I remove my hand away to see Hibari's face upside down his hands against the ledge. "Why didn't you follow us?" I ask staring.

"I ate."

"….What do you mean you ate?"

A dangerous smirk fell on the Vampire's face.

"Wait…." Realization struck my head, "You…y-you don't mean you s-sucked all that Robber's blood d-did you?"

No answer…

I can't help but widen my eyes just a tad, "H-how much did you drink?"

"All."

Horror struck my face. All blood… "So-he's dead?..."

The smirk gets terrifying bigger, "Heh, the lucky Herbivore gets her break today." Hibari leans off leaving me to lay there like a Baka.

But….to think that….that man's dead… Those two shots Hibari did. Only two… and that was the last time that man saw the world. It made me wonder. It made me think. Till I finally realized….

"_Your blood is mine." _

I could die at any time.

_+Hanging by the awaiting entertainment of a knife+_

"Honestly, where is he…" She sighed looking out the rather large shinned window that sparkled with the stars.

She turned on her movable heels, "You there."

"Y-yes?" The maid looked at her a little quivered.

"Please fetch me tea."

"Y-yes mam!" The little maid dashed off, finally leaving her in peace.

She looked back out the window and slowly put her tiny-tiny hand on it. She lightly pushed the window, till it became ajar. She then lifted her hand till a single shinning red petal fell on her palm. She looked at it, "It seems I need a favor of you. Look for him and report back your findings."

She placed her hand out the window to where the petal flew off and out to the night air.

She closed the window and sighed again, "Missing for three days. How can he expect me to run this place if he can't even get himself out of trouble…"

_+Within the casket called Myself, my soul yet moves+ _

"Dammit…" I mutter when realizing I left my Student Conical outfit in my room. In school I usually wear that instead of the normal Namimori School uniform everyone wears due to me usually having to help Student Conical often, in case you didn't know. And sadly I'll probably have Student Conical tomorrow. I just hope Hibari's asleep…

My hand lays on the gold knob. My hand turns the knob as I peek through a dark room. Good…he must be sleeping. I tip-toe quietly as I can towards my closet. I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna mak-

"Herbivore."

My head bumps into something. "Eeek!" I take a step back. A candle is lit and next thing I know I'm face to face with…well you should get the picture by now. "Why do you have a candle with you?" I say while getting up.

Instantly my arm is grabbed, "Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you!"

BONK goes my head as he whacks me with that stic- I mean tonfa. "Ow…" I rub my head with my free hand. I'm totally going to get a dent in my skull if this keeps up. "I'm not stalking you. I need to get my school uniform."

I tug on my arm but his grip tightens, "Hn…"

"What?" I ask as his metallic blue eyes narrow, "You're weak."

"And you burst my door open, but anyways I have to go to school, so you better behave yourself the rest of the week."

He hits my head again, "You really are a baka."

"What does that mean?!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow you baka Herbivore."

"Your leaving…" I mumble. "But-"

"It's been two days. Tomorrow will be three."

"Oh…"

Hibari lets go of my arm and the feeling is similar to a going wind. I slowly grab my uniform. Without saying a word I leave the roo, till before I shut the door, "Goodnight." I quickly shut the door and go to Amu's room.

_+Similar to a going wind+_

Amu's light breaths is are the only sound as I lay here. My right hand plays with my hair as my left is on my forehead.

I feel strange….yet scared. Scared because of the incident earlier. That look on the Robber's face as I protected Amu with my life… If I was cut in the heart would I do the same?

And then Hibari… He's a demon alright… Biting the man, hitting me, slamming the door. But when he let go of my arm I felt more lonely than before. He saved Amu and I yet was that a lie? Hibari is….leaving tomorrow. Out of my life maybe. Yet….I don't want him to go? Dammit I'm being weak again! Why is he…..oh no.

No.

No.

It can't be just because of that incident.

No.

N-

I burry my head in the pillow.

Please don't tell me…

Please don't tell me…

Don't tell me…

I'm starting to develop feelings for him.

He's a Vampire!... Yet…I just-

Hush. Just go to sleep. Forget about him and just sleep.

I count the sheep as sleep drifts over.

A feeling tells me this adventure is not over… Something will happen tomorrow…

_Hibari…don't leave me… _

_+Our thoughts and feelings are undefined. Some are lies yet others are truth. You HAVE to define who you are+ _

**Lee- Well originally this was going to be apart of chapter 4 but, Lee thought that would be Extremely long. **

**Ryohei- HEY! That is my line. **

**Lee- Oh sorry Ryohei, it's just a catchy line. :) **

**Lulu- You mean to the extreme? **

**Lee- :O Lulu that sucked. Go to the timeout corner. **

**Lulu- What?! **

**Ryohei- It's ok Cor-Chan! I'll help out….. **

…**. **

…**. **

**TO THE EXTREME! **

**Lee and Lulu- Like a Boss! ;) **

**Ryohei- We hope you extremely liked this chapter! And the story! **

**Thank You For Alerting this Story! **

TenraiTsukiyomi and ilovefonandalaude

**Thank You For Favoring this Story! **

TenraiTsukiyomi and ilovefonandalaude

**Thank You for Reviewing! **

Shadow-Ci


	6. Chapter 6

**Lee-(walks in with a SUPER AWESOME tuxedo) Cough Cough…**

**Lulu-Lee, what's with the tux?**

**Lee-Well…**

**Lulu-What is it.**

**Lee-:D**

**Lulu-Lee.**

**Lee-:D**

**Lulu-Lee…**

**Lee-:D**

**Lulu-Lee!**

**Lee-It's because…. Someone has arrived!**

**Lulu-Who has ari-**

**Lee-(read flashcards) Now coming from a very scary place! It's the one! It's the only!-**

**Gokudera-Get on with it u stupid author!**

**Lee-Mukuro!**

**Everyone-o-o?**

**Mukuro-Kufufu…**

**Lulu-Oh glob don't tell me…**

**Lee-Yes.**

**Lulu-I hate u Lee -_-**

**Lee-Lee does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Shugo Chara's characters! She only owns Lulu and the Plotline! :3**

_Blood Petals_

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~**

+Tick Tock 6 Mukuro+

"Yay! School is over!" I cheer while walking through the techno city. Bright lights flicker with advertisements and little robots give you samples… yep everything seems normal.

It still amazes me to this day how they made everything so technological from regular old Japan. Well not everything has changed. People still cook food, students still use text books and there are sidewalks for people to jog. Yet there are changes that have been made; lights that float in the sky, glass computer skyscrapers, and even atomic trashcans. So many changes….sometimes I start to fear that we shall be too dependent on energy that we'll fall as whole….

So sca-Anyways, I'm just happy School has ended. There was another argument about what to do in order to raise money for the school at Student Council today. Almost every single Day I have to do this…luckily the past two weeks Student Council was on break. I didn't even have to wear my Special Uniform, which I wear almost every single day in case you didn't know. It's stressful alright….but I have to do it…there's no choice.

Now I can just go home and watch TV, maybe take a nap, or I could talk to Hibari. Oh wait….. I forgot…. Hibari's leaving.

Gah! Why would I care anyway? I should be even happier, no more Vampire at my house. Yet…I wonder… Would I have ever seen him again if he never did come to my house? What if-

"_Grumble " _

Oh jeesh… Stomach needs carbonates. Hm…city…Oh I know! I'll just go to Pip's! The sub shop in the park with the mouth-watering Italian Meatball Subs…Yum.

Man was School such a bore today…not only was Student Conical as annoying as crap but all we did in class was read a book and copy notes. But damn was it better than that Student Conical meeting. Hell, it's like trying to run politics with those people…

"_Let's do a Carwash!" _

"_No that's lame!_

"_A bake sale."_

"_What is this the 18__th__century?!"_

Oh how I hate school… I shouldn't be so vague though.

It will all be worth it…One day in the future…will be the start of_My Happiness_.

_+It will all be worth it…One day in the future…will be the start of My Happiness.+_

I walk to a open field in the park. There in the middle is a small sub shop called Pip's with many outdoor seating. Their variety of subs is rather delightful; veggie, meat, lightly toasted, brunt, etc. I start to walk towards the shop when I notice a girl there. Shelooked about my age with a Kokuyo School uniform on. Her left eye was purple while the other had an eye patch with a skull pattern on it. However the strangest thing about her…..was her hair. It was purple…and shaped like a pineapple. I'm not even kidding. Man and I thought Reborn was strange…

The girl seems to be talking to two of the workers, "Please sir, I really need food."

"No way!" The younger worker yelled.

"You don't have enough yen," The other worker who was a little on the chubby sided barked back.

"I'm only two hundred yen off."

"Either pay full or get none." The younger worker yelled.

"Now get lost!" The chubby worker yelled.

"But-"

"I'll pay for her." I hold out 1,800 yen and look at the three. The two workers look hesitant while the girl gasps.

"Now are you going to get us our meals?" I reply glaring at the workers. My glares may not be as scary as Hibari's but it's pretty scary for the average human.

The workers snap back together and look at me, "Um, yes! What would you like m-mam?!"

"Meatball sub" I answer handing the money.

They run off to make our subs and the girl stares at me, "Arigato…"

"Oh you're welcome."

"Gomen…"

"No no! It's fine I know how you feel." She must be poor too…but more than me if she can't even buy a sub.

"Oh, what's your name?"

"C-Chrome." She answers.

I smile, "Nice to meet you Chrome-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too…"

"My name's Lulu." Ok to be honest I'm very nervous right now but my cute character is shielding me. It's always hard meeting someone new, but then again she looks more nervous than me…

"Konnichiwa Lulu-sama."

"You don't have to call me Sama!" I say waving my hands in front of my face.

"B-but you helped me so yo-"

"Lulu's just fine." Chrome looks at me with her one eye and nods. I wonder what happened to the other eye. Maybe…maybe she got attacked by a Vampire too but lived… No…it can't be…that's just me.

"Ah! I forgot to get food for Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasps.

"Two hot subs!" The two workers come back with fresh and steamy subs on paper plates.

"Airgato for coming!" They hand us the subs and dash away. Bakas…

Chrome frowns while looking at her sub. She must really want to get a sub for whoever this Murkuro-Sama is.

"Here." I hand her my sauce dripping sub

"But Lulu…"

"It's fine. Take it." I can wait. Besides it was just going to be a snack till tonight's dinner. The final dinner with Hibari…

"Airgato." Chrome bows causing her food to slide forward.

"Careful!" I yell grabbing the almost goner sub. "I think I should sit down with you…"

_+The Caring for others is just so over graceful that the human eye can barely see. One delivery of a loaf of bread could just be the loaf of a life+_

Chrome and I sit at this café-like table in the park. The trees sway while their shadows block the harmful light from us. We ended up talking about different things. I told her about Namimori while she told me about Kokuyo.

"Haha yeah he's such a wimp but he's very nice." I laugh.

Chrome gives a small smile and giggles. She picks up her sandwich, "Are you in a relationship with any boys in Namimori Lulu?"

"Me? Oh no! No…"

"Is there anyone who you really care about then?"

"…"The way she said that…is like my assignment_…__What do you live for?_"…Well I do deeply care for my little sister but other than her I don't know…"

"It's nice that you care for your little sister."

"Do you have someone you care about Chrome?"

"I care for Mukuro-Sama…" I smile as she stares at me. "Arigato Lulu."

"You really don't-"

"Kufufu, Yes arigato." A deeper voice says and I don't think Chrome has a strange laugh like that.

Chrome looks up, "Mukuro-Sama!" I turn around to see a guy. He looks about Hibari's age…you know I don't mean the vampire age right? He's wearing a Kokuyo boy's uniform, but here's the face-palm part… He also has pineapple hair too! However his hair was a navy blue color, similar to Ikuto's. Skin color ever so pale yet wait…his eyes…the right eye was blue as the ocean but…his left eye….red like roses with an implanted Japanese Kanji number that glows ever so dark. This is Mukuro-Sama…

"Here is a sub." Chrome hands him what was originally my meatball sub.

Mukuro gave a small smile petting Chrome's also pineapple head, "Arigato Nagi." Nagi? She said her name was Chrome…Besides, the name Nagi reminds me of one of Amu's small friends. A little boy named Nagi with very long purple hair. He also has a twin sister named Nadeshiko. Hm, strange…that's when I notice that Mukuro was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

What?! Can he read minds with that eye or something?!

"Mukuro-Sama this is Lulu. She helped me gather food." Chrome says also looking at me.

"Oh it was nothing!" I say nervously…I feel too centered…

"No, it was something." Mukuro replies starting to look more calm, "Arigato Lulu-chan."

WHY DOES THE ATMOSPHERE FEEL SO HEAVY?!

"Y-you…"

"Lulu prefers to not have 'chan' with her name." Chrome whispers to Mukuro.

He looks from her to me, "Why is that?"

My nerves are starting to shake so I play with the end of my skirt while answering, "Well…I dunno…"

"It seems to fit you."

"Hm?" I look up and can't help but stare into that red eye…it's….luring…"Chan fits you. You tend to remind me a little of Chrome and yet a small animal. So chan suits you."

I can feel my cheeks rise in temperature a little. That was a really nice complement, "Arigato Mukuro-San…"

_+What we ever find so with interest, it's so luring. We must be careful with our actions; some may be plentiful while others lead to pure disappearance+_

"Mukuro-Sama, Chikusa says he needs us." I look at both the pineapple hair teens. We ended up talking so much more in random conversations. I was right. Mukuro's age is Hibari's appearance age while Chrome is my age. I told them my enjoyment for video games and manga, while also saying they reminded me of Sebastian and Ceil from Black Butler due to their looks…..Well its true! Mukuro told me that he found an interest in illusion yet Chrome said did not know what she enjoyed.

"Don't worry Chrome; I'm sure you'll find something." Is what I said. I really do hope she finds an interest soon…

"Well it seems we'll have to take our leave." Mukuro says getting up.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you Lulu-chan."

"Oh, you too!" Damn I think my cheeks are turning pink again…

"Goodbye Lulu, hope we meet again. " Chrome waves.

"Goodbye." And with that they left. I don't know why but…I felt so safe around them and that's what led me to be so talkative. I never mentioned their eyes or hairstyle thinking it would be rude to do so. However, I wonder…did they get into the same accident or are they brother and sister? Chrome is shy similar to me but I bet there is more hiding with her true character.

Mukuro…seems very gracious and kind…almost like a nicer Hibari. I feel…as if I don't have to be so unsettled with him…

Hibari…I'm heading towards home now… yet I still ponder on those two…

_+You define me, so be it. For as the clock draws near you will make your friends and foes+_

"Chikusa said a Mafia family from the United States sent thirteen of their members for our battalion, Mukuro-Sama." Chrome told the head as they walked.

"Perfect." He replied while watching humans go by; people talking on cell phones, little children running, friends happily talking about their day. Oh how very innocent they were.

"Wasn't Lulu interesting?" Chrome smiled remembering how the girl helped her.

Mukuro replied, "Yes very. If it weren't for her presence we would have to kill in order to get our food." Chrome clenched her arm thinking of that outcome.

"Do you think of her as a friend Nagi?"

Chrome looked at her Master to see his distant face, "I'm…not sure…"

"It's fine to give your opinions."

"Well…she was very respectful."

"I do agree. She is very different compared to others." He stated watching the Sakura trees blow.

"_And her blood too…very….very different yet…alluring."_The Master smirked while his servant followed.

_+He will take your blood, but I Will take your Soul. Be mine Tenebris+_

"Ding dong!" Went the front door.

"Can one of you get it?" I yell reading the small article.

"I'm cooking!" Mom yelled.

"Gomen Onee-chan! I have to finish this!"

And of course he won't get it… I throw my magazine to the ground and get up to flush the toilet. After pulling down my skirt Iwash my hands, "I just never get a break do I?" I walk out past my Mom and to the front door. I give the (luckily) not damaged knob a tug and the person is…

"Yo."

Ikuto…

"What are you doing here?" I glare.

"I invited him." Mom answered. Of course she did.

"Come in." I scoff.

"Grumpy?" He asks walking in while closing the door.

"Well you did interrupt me from doing my duty."

The Pervert's probably laughing, "I see…" Suddenly his feet just stop. He's staring at something. I look as well to see Hibari in front of us, arms crossed while giving him a glare "Lulu…Who's this?" Ikuto asks frowning. He sounds so serious…

"Hibari-San…"I mumble. "He's the one leaving tonight…"

"Hm…"

"Ikuto, I need some help in the Kitchen if you won't mind." Mom calls out as I then here a beeping from the microwave. She was too busy to notice.

"Coming." He yells back. Ikuto sends a small glare towards Hibari then walks away to the Kitchen.

"Herbivores." Hibari grumbles and walks away. I glance at both…What was that about?

As I set up the plates on the table I can't help but stare at Hibari who's laying on my bed, taking a nap. He really does not help does he?

His raven hair looks kind of messy while he breathes at a average pace. So his wounds did fully heal then.

I notice his body turns to where his head is faced to the side, towards me. Hibari's eyes open to reveal a metallic color that gazes at me. They're not as alluring as Mukuro's blue one but they are pretty handsome. Wait…what? I frown at myself and quickly turn around finishing the plates.

_+Forgive those who hide things…it may be hard, but you just have to forgive+_

"Amu-Chan honey, please hurry." Mom shouts out as the four of us sit at the table.

I'm sitting between Ikuto and Hibari. Ikuto is glaring at Hibari while it looks like Hibari is giving an amused grin. Almost as if he's amused at how Ikuto is trying to glare. Ugh! What are they thinking?!

"So um…do you think the lasagne looks good?..." I ask hoping to start a conversation.

"Hn." Hibari replied.

"…"And Ikuto just remained quiet. There still in their same glaring position.

Oh Amu what on earth are you doing? Please hurry!

"Ok! I'm done!" Amu says running to the table.

"What were you doing?" Mom asks.

"You'll see!" She smiles. The two guys at the table turn their focus on her. Yeah go Amu! Show off your cuteness! Jeesh I sound like Extreme Ryohei… Amu sits next to Ikuto as Mom is ready to say that Dinner is now re-

"Beep! Beep!" Ikuto's phone rings…

"Ikuto!" I whisper harshly.

The Neko-like man frowns and checks his navy blue phone. He quickly reads the message and stands up, "I have to go; Gomen Dahlia."

"It's fine Ikuto-Kun. Thank you for at least coming." Mom smiles.

My friend nods and walks to the front door. "Later." I wave.

"Bye Ikuto!" Amu also waves. And off the baka goes with a champion smirk in place.

"That was Ikuto-Kun. He's been a friend to the family for a very long time." Mom explains to Hibari knowing he must have been curious to whom he was. Or more like not…

However, Ikuto is surely my best friend. He's helped my family a lot especially when Papa passed away…

"Is the lasagne good?" Mom asks.

"Yes." Amu says

"Hai." I say as well but this time looking at the eating human food vampire. He says nothing… "You know Hibari-San, it is quite rude not to reply when someone who's helped you has asked a question. So what do you think?" I say cutely.

He stops his chopsticks from letting the food enter his blood stealing mouth. He glances at me then towards Mom, "Very fine work." And he eats again. Well at least he gets an 'A' for effort. I suddenly feel a whack on my left leg. Did he just secretly hit me with one of his tonfas?!

_+Little Girl, little girl, walk through the forest. Do not be afraid, the Curiosity is fun+_

"Oh Hibari, I have a gift for you." Mom gets up from her finished meal to dash off somewhere. Hibari remains his usual silent and serene self while I couldn't help but lean back against my chair as I finished my water.

"Hibari-Sempai, do you like my Sister?" Amu asks.

"PHFFFFF!" I spit out my water in surprise. "What?!"

"I asked if Hibari-Sempai likes you Onee-Chan."

"I know bu-"

"She's annoying." I hear him say.

"What!"

"She's annoying, panicky, does nothing but get in the way and clearly needs to be bitten to death."

"Why you basta-"

"But it defines her as interesting." He replies leaning his pale cheek on his fist.

I proceed with a rather confused look, "Wha-Ow!" I whine as he smacks that annoying stick against my bare leg again.

"I think you two are nice together." Amu smiles towards us. "And that's why….I made this!" Amu grabs something from her lap.

How I didn't notice that was there I will never know.

It turns out to be a blank piece of paper till she flips it to reveal a picture. It looks like a Kindergartener's crayon drawing of Hibari, Amu, and I. Amu drew the clothes we are all wearing today. Amu and I are smiling yet Hibari seems to have a serious face, "Why does he have a different face then us?"

"I do not see Hibari-Sempai smile much…" She answered.

Ok…I can't help but…burst out laughing, "Hahahaha!"

"What's wrong Onee-Chan?"

"Nah nah it's nothing. It's just so funny cause it's so true! He's so careless for others! Hahaha!"

"But Onee-Chan…Hibari-Sempai smiled a little while you were gone. I was telling him how much you do to help…"

I wipe a tear from my eye while laughing so hard, till she said that…"Wha?"

"Feeling Stupid aren't you Herbivore?"

"Hey! Sh-" I look at him…and I really wish I would of kept my mouth shut… He's not smiling…oh nooo…but instead there was a murderous look in his still luckily metallic eyes.

"I'll Bite You to-"

"Gomennasai." A little voice interrupted my almost death hour. We both look at Amu who is frowning at us.

She…feels sad…She thinks she caused our argument. I made her feel sad. I accidently dragged her into my pool of Sorrow. And after I just told Chrome….how much I care for her…

Her golden eyes lowered, "Gomen…It's my fault."

"No Amu, don't feel sorry for yourself. It was my doing." She looks at me as I stand up. I really don't like doing these embarrassing things…but it's my own fault for being so rude and idiotic. I bow with my head hanged low, "Gomennasai Amu and Hibari-San for my acts."

Amu then smiles at me, "I forgive you Onee-Chan. I'm just glad you brought Hibari-Sempai to the house. It feels like Papa is here."

What she means are the days when this house had a happy atmosphere. Amu was too young when Papa died so she barely knew him like I did. However she must remember how happy and cheerful everyone was…and then all of that just disappeared just two years ago.

My sudden trance ends when a tight grip holds my wrist. It was, "Hibari-San…" The Vampire's raven black hair covers his eyes that I wish I could see.

"Follow Me." He commands and tugs my arm.

Like I really have a choice. He ends up dragging me to my room as Amu watches.

_+Mirror…Tell me something…Tell me who's the loneliest of all+_

Once I'm fully in my bedroom he shuts the door.

Now everything just feels so awkward…

I fold my hands and gaze at the ground. This particular position happens a lot at school; this is me being shy and unsettled. And now…

"You look like a weak pathetic Herbivore." Hibari replies but my soul still sits.

Bonk!

"Ow…"He bonked one of his tonfas on my head and now it's under my chin. He forces my chin upwards with the tonfa making me face him.

His eyes are glowing crimson red as he stares into my eyes… Now his head is getting closer to mine as a rhythm beats through my heart.

"You should stop hiding your real self," He murmurs in my right ear. His hair tickles my face causing my mouth to give out little giggle. Hibari's head lifts back up and stares at me with a smirk placed, "Is the Herbivore that ticklish?"

"No!" I reply flustered. That smirk is getting bigger… Oh crud..

"So you wouldn't laugh if I did this?" I suddenly sense a pair of fingers move so slowly on my back. It causes me to quickly flinch. Every finger moves…and moves… He's enjoying this, I can tell; seeing the torture of my being tickled – my Pet Peeve."Wow…"

"Shut Up!" I say as my cheeks feel warmer. His face comes closer again but this time I can feel his left hand in my hair. I find myself lost in those Crimson eyes as his fingers twirl each dark lock. I wish…I wish he didn't have to go.

Hibari takes out his hand and uses his tonfa to nudge my face to the side. He lowers his head and right before my blood spills he says one sentence, "Stay Happy Herbivore."

Two sharp ends peck my neck and off goes my blood. However it feels so natural…like the pain just vanished. Once he takes an ounce he does that strange licking thing again. I realize from there that Hibari is leaving so this is most likely the last time I'll get to talk to him.

He's leaving…

I nudge my head forward and slowly…

Kiss his cheek.

I can feel a sudden stop and all I can think is _Please Don't Bite Me To Death. Please don't bite me to death._

My lips come off while I'm even amazed by my sudden action. Oh shit… I quickly shut my eyes ready for the outcome…nothing is happening? I peek open my full eye to he him just staring… "You're not going to bite me to death?"

"I think your fear was good enough for that." And that's when I feel something cold just lightly touch my hand, "Goodbye you Baka."

He then opens the door and walks out as I stand there dumbfounded. I quickly shake my head and look at him, "Eto! Goodbye Hibari-San!"

Mom hands him a pile of folded clothes near the front door. The clothes he was in when I saw him in my garden which I have not gotten a chance to check in three days… Last I can remember is that some of the flowers were crushed because he was lying on them. I'll have to buy new ones soon. "You can keep the clothing we got you." Mom replies.

The Vampire nods and walks out into the dark night that shines with stars. He's walking back to wherever he came from. "Goodbye Hibari-Sempai!" Amu waves below me.

He looks back at us and I smile softly while he leaves. His head turns and off he goes. Like the first night we met.

_+Other shall develop influence. Who will be yours+_

As the blood loving Skylark strolled home he could not help but grin at his findings.

He really had no need to stay at that house there for three days. His wounds were healed the very next morning after he arrived. There were two reasons for that. One, he was already strong enough to handle wounds, yes that one might have been a blow but that's where reason two comes into play. Reason Two was the biggest finding of them all…The same reason as to why that Herbivore's blood was just so pure and alluring.

Healer's Blood.

Healer's Blood…which is able to heal lots of things in a short amount of time. It explained how she quickly recovered from the blood loss as well. The real question was how she obtained that rare trait. Only few inherit it…

That Herbivore had been amusing and a break from his very industrious life. The terms in her family were vagal as for the happy little one compared to the Mother and Daughter. The Daughter has unwary relations and unclear emotions. Indeed, very easy to control however…She is one to view the course of the fumbling world. And for some reason, that's what interested him the most.

"Oh! You're back My Lord!" One of the guards outside said with a tone of surprise. Hibari stared at them with his normal glare.

Following orders they opened the humongous black metal door and bowed as they welcomed him into manor, "Welcome back Sir."

"Hn." Was the only reply as he walked in.

"Where have you been?" A glaring voice asks.

However no one can beat the glare of Hibari, "Met Someone." He still kept walking across the red velvet carpet.

"Who have you been meeting for the last three days?"

"A human herbivore who's caught my interest.

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Does she know because if so-"

He stops in place, "Are you questioning my Role?" He gives a glaring glance and continued to walk up the small marble steps, "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"….Yes Hibarin…."

He reached the top of the steps to find a rather large silver and black chair. Velvet red material like the carpet confines a small cushion while metallic designs from royalty marked the outside.

He plopped into his chair and leaned his cheek against his fist on the rim. He couldn't help but smirk at his thought,_"An Amusing Herbivore Indeed…"_

+_An Amusing Herbivore Indeed…+_

**Lulu-I said it once and I'll say it again… I hate you Lee.**

**Lee-Someone's still blushing… :3**

**Lulu-SHUT UP!**

**Amu-I still don't get it. What is Mukuro-San planning?**

**Lee-Well I dunno Amu, it's Mukuro you're talking about.**

**Mukuro-You're going to make me incredibly evil aren't you?**

**Lee-Maybe :3**

**Lulu-LEE!**

**Lee-Well Lee needs to go eat her daily snackers so laters! Oh and by the way, that one special sentence with the word 'Mirror' in it is from 'White's' Trailer of RWBY.**

**Lulu-What's RWBY?**

**Lee-GASP! Ok if you have never ever seen RWBY before u need to stop what you're doing and go watch it!**

**Lulu-O-Ok…. Um….Please R&R!**

**Lee-And watch RWBY!**

**Thank You Sooo Much For Beta!**

Wamakai-Ps. Lee still thinks Makishima is Awesome! :P

**Let's Learn Japanese**

Gomen= Sorry

Gomennasai= I'm Sorry

Baka= Idiot

**Thank You For Alerting This Story!**

Ayu-chan724 and Shimooo

**Thank You For Favoriting This Story!**

Shina15yuki98 and Wamakai

**Thank You For Reviewing This Story!**

Wamakai and daelit


	7. Chapter 7

**Lee- (Runs into room and shuts door) O_O**

**Amu-Lee? What's wrong?**

**Lee- Oh nothing….just Hibari-San being mad at Lee for making him seem OOC in the last chapter is all…**

**Lulu and Dino- (Facepalm)**

**Lee- Well he had to be for this chapter!**

**Lulu- What does that mean?**

**Lee- No Spoilers Desu!**

**Lulu- O-Ok o-o?**

**Lee- Oh and by the way. Lee has a small story to tell!**

**Lee was at her school when a Famous Author came. Lee made her cookies and she enjoyed them :3 She also got a very small glimpse of this story which made Lee extremely happy! This Author's name was Margret Peterson Haddix, aka: Author of the Found Series! :D**

**Lulu, Amu, and Dino- Whoa o-o Is that true?**

**Lee- YESH IT'S TRUE! Now Dino do the Disclaimer.**

**Dino- Lee does not own Akira Amano's work nor Peach-Pit's. She only owns Lulu and the Plotline.**

**Lee- Oh and Lee would like to advertise saying "Read the FOUND series! Read it for Margret-Sensei!" :)**

_Blood Petals_

**~By: Lee Loves KH Forever~**

+Tick Tock 7 Library+

"Lulu-Chan!" Haru cheers, right behind my back.

"Eeek!" I jump accidently, dropping my notes from class.

As I bent down to pick them, Haru quickly rushed in, "Haru is sorry desu!"

"Nah…its fine…" I smile, as I stacked the papers together.

"Is there something you need?"

"Haii! Haru wanted to know if Lulu-Chan wanted to eat lunch on the rooftop with Hana and Kyoko-Chan?"

Grabbing the notes that she hands, I reply, "Sure."

Haru gleamed. "Yai!"

_+YESH FOOD!+_

Sitting crossed legged on the cement washed rooftop, I pull out my sandwich- munching lightly on it.

"Well you seem to be more normal today Lulu-Chan." Kyoko says before eating the rice from her bento.

"Hm?" I questioned out of confusion, as I mumbled the sandwich. The bread crumbs slightly stagger on to the cement floor.

"Kyoko's right…you seemed really out of this world yesterday, Lulu-Chan." Haru explains further.

Oh… Yeah…it's been two days since Hibari left my house and all I could think about yesterday…was him… Needless to say, I barely paid attention to neither people nor teachings. I just couldn't stop thinking…about…

I inwardly sigh, shrugging off my thoughts.

"I'm fine now!" I smile back.

"_Stay happy Herbivore…"_

Kyoko and Haru smile back. Hana explained her weekend, just about then. Hana's not really a friend of mine. However, she is to Kyoko, I just don't talk to her that much, that's all. She's like a person who's just there. I take another bite of my sandwich, nodding indifferently.

"Hieeeeeeee!" The rooftop door burst open with Tsuna running in.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaims, her eyes lighting up.

"Tsuna-san, what's wrong!?" Haru asks quickly, standing up.

"Jyuudaime!" Here comes Gokudera, right on cue, running with Yamamoto behind him and…

"Hahaha!" Lambo? What's Lambo doing at school if usually-

"Hieee! I-Pin get off!" There on poor Tsuna's leg is none other than I-Pin who is actually hugging his leg and…Crap… I-Pin had the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion set on! I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion is when Chinese flower symbols appear on her egg-like forehead. Twelve of them appear, and as time passes, the symbols count down as well until… Well, you know what the word 'Explosion' means don't you?!

"Jyuudaime! I'll save you!" Gokudera throws his sticks of dynamite at the sky. Speaking of bombs, Gokudera has tons of them on his belt. They are his weapon for the Mafia. The dynamite seemed to be heading right at Tsuna… Oh crud.

"Yamamoto! Fastball!" I stand up and throw the rest of sandwich to where the dynamite was.

His usual funny, innocent eyes became sharp like a cheetah and in a quick second, "Zhing!" All the dynamite was cut in half with his sword. For some strange reason if Yamamoto focuses hard enough he can make any normal bat turn into a sword.

Pretty cool, right?

"What are you doing you idiot!" Gokudera yells, looking up at his dead dynamite.

"That won't help!" I yell using my fast tactics to get up and run towards Tsuna. For some reason, my body somehow develops quick tactics to when I see danger approaching. It's happened far as long as I can remember; catching a kitten from falling from a 7 foot tree, to the time I blocked Amu from the robber, and now. Mostly it brings me good…but sometimes…it brings me utter hell.

"Move!" I push Tsuna and rip I-Pin off his leg with my own force. Three symbols are on the girl's egg-like head 3… I literally held I-Pin high, and dashed to the roof fence.

2….. Almost there…

1…I reach the fence and threw her over, "Bam!"

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera runs to the fallen Tsuna.

"Lulu-Chan!" Haru ran towards me.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Yamamoto questions, his voice full of concern.

I hold up my right arm, the one I threw I-pin with, displaying it to them, "I'm fine."

"Lulu-Chan! Your hand! It's burnt!" I look at my pale hand to see Haru was right. Some scars surrounded my white skin like a blood petal. The end of my white sleeve dress shirt was somewhat shredded and marked with ash.

"I'm fine. Really I am." My hand is throbbing but oh well… I'll just have to force my skin to deal with it. I'm already nothing but flimsy.

_+Sometimes you grasp that feeling that you are nothing. But, are you really? Have you ever taken the time to observe, not just your eyes but your soul?+ _

"Lulu-Chan are you sure you're okay? Gomen it's all my fault!" Tsuna tells me, as we walk towards class.

"No ,it's not Jyuudaime! I should have watched you like a true right hand man." Gokudera says with little tears in his dejected blue eyes.

Oh, quit with the waterworks already, "Will the two of you quit crying?! It was no one's fault."

I open the door to the classroom using my _left hand._We walked into class. I slump into my seat and sigh.

Oh, if you're worrying about I-Pin, she's fine that 'Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion' thing is normal. She always survives for she is an assassin, who is ridiculously five years old.

Don't ask any questions because there is a high percent I can't answer it. Sometimes I wonder though….never mind.

"Well I guess Kyoko was…somewhat right." Yamamoto replies.

I turn my head to get a good look at him, "What?" And that's when I remember what she told me earlier

"_You seem to be more normal today Lulu-Chan."_

Oh…right, "Oh! Yeah!" How did he know? Oh well just play along, I give a small smile. I don't want anyone to worry about me.

_+Does your mood depend on the weather? It does? Then I guess were twins~+ _

Dammit! The burns on my hand throb as I write notes. Sigh…why I couldn't I be left handed! Ow….ow…

"Lulu."

"Hai!" I practically yell out as my Sensei gives me a questioning look.

"Student Council needs your aid."

"Oh." Thank goodness I can get a break, one of the times when I do enjoy Student Council. I gather my items and shove them in my school bag. I happily walk out of the room, mouthing a goodbye at them.

"Eh…Stupid Burn." I grumble, walking in the hallway.

"Ciaossu Lulu." I turn around to see no one… till I glance down. Standing with a triumphant smirk, the rebellious Reborn dressed as a teacher with Leon the tiny lizard placed on his shoulder.

"What do you want…" My voice sounds annoyed but really I'm just asking.

"Out of it aren't you?"

"No…it's just this burn's in my way."

If Reborn was wearing his normal Hitman outfit the fedora he wears would be slanted down, "I don't think it's the burn that's bothering you."

"Wha-"

"Missing a certain Vampire?"

"How did yo-"Wait…Reborn has that rather strange ability to read minds…damn.

A rather annoying smirk hits the baby's face, "Now how about we fix that burn of yours."

"But Student Council called me."

"Oops…"

I give a strange look, "What do you mean op-wait a minute…did you tell them and that's why you have the Teacher getup?"

"Slow thinking as usual."

"Hmph." I cross my arms over chest till my hand throbs, "Ow…ok let's go."

_+Strange people are so interesting are they not?+_

"So, how long have you've known?" Reborn took me to Dr. Shamal…AKA; a Doctor who's a bigger pervert than Ikuto. He only takes care of girls…(the ass) so we had to hire another Doctor as well. He's soooo lucky; he's a good Doctor…

Anyways, Shamal wrapped my burn with healing gel and cloth. Too bad he did a fine job…but this will need to come off before I get to the hill. The flowers can't stand chemicals and also my Mom must not know. But for now Reborn just kicked Shamal out from trying any funny things and was keeping me company.

"Ever since yesterday." He replies. Oh…so he must have been in one of his hiding spots yesterday.

To go with Reborn's strange self, the baby Hitman has a secret hiding areas all over the school. The lockers, desks, bushes, one time I saw him come out of one of the girl's stalls… Does anyone know about his hiding spots? No one, except Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I.

"Reborn…have you ever met a Vampire before?"

"I have."

I stare at his rather cute face, "Really?"

"Yes, four actually."

Four…...whoa….and the thought of Hibari as enough seems vague. "Have you…ever wanted to learn more about them?"

Reborn still smirks as he stares back at me, jeez his teacher getup is sure strange, "Yes it is strange but I don't criticize your clothes. Anyways, I think you should go to the library after school. You could possibly find useful information in a book."

The library…I open my small case that attaches to my school bag and pull out the sliver pocket watch. I press the small button as the lid opens and soft music plays. "Fa la la…la la~" The black roses show that school is another two hours. I think I'll have time. I close the watch.

"Still carrying that around?" Reborn asks.

"Yes."

"Your grandmother was a very nice person."

I give a shadow-like grin as I place the pocket watch back, "Thank you. She sure was a mystery wasn't she?"

_+Mama…just killed a man. Put a gun next to his head. Pulled the trigger and now he's dead+_

Stone stairs that lead up to grayish stone columns-two statues lay on each side.

One being a dragon, the other a chimpanzee, indicating the learning of Japan.

Chimpanzee, a rather smart animal.

The dragon, which signifies the importance of Asia in general. Many faces of different types stand around.

Children with their mothers, teens like me, or an average group of businessmen.

My school shoes creaked against the steps. I reach two rather large brown doors. On the big glass window of the right door hangs a gold sign with black printing that reads, "Open."

Grasping the gold knob; my thumb pushes down the hatch, I pull open the door.

Silver shelves as high as the beautiful decorated roof, lined throughout the room.

This building is surely the classification of old Japan mixed with modern; old scrolls from our ancestors all the way to a simple touch screen novel.

Walking on the black carpet, I observe each artifact I pass by. An old, smiling, chubby lady, white face and bright red lips… almost similar to a vampire. On the other side, hangs a picture showing a light pink cherry blossom tree, even the garden drawn with utmost detail.

I walk to the lobby and took one gazing look at this beautiful place… also known as the Namimori Library.

Alright ,Lulu you just have to read the signs…read the signs! Shelf 1 and 2- Animals, Shelf 3- Economy and Business. Business my ass… I tend to read many other signs till…manga! Yay! The manga section shelf 13. I grin rather big and start to walk.

_+Manga Manga Manga! Comic? NO GO AWAY! +_

"Ahahahaha!" I burst out laughing. Realizing that I'm in the library I quickly cover my mouth with my bandaged hand.

This manga section has some manga but not as many as the book stores; however they luckily have the manga series I am reading as of now, Kamisama Hajameshita.

It's a type of series I wouldn't practically get in to. I'm the type who prefers action with just a tad of romance… Well okay maybe more since I do watch Sailor Moon. Anyways, this series is about a 16-year old girl named Nanami, whose father left the budget-dwelling house due to gambling causing her to be alone and homeless. She ends up meeting this guy who is

retiring from his duty of Land god and gives Nanami the job. From there she enters shrine and meets the sexy fox familiar Tomoe and eventually starts to fall in love with him. Right now I am in Volume 3 Chapter 13. Nanami is invited to the catfish god, Himemiko's house to celebrate. While trying to enjoy the party trouble brews on Nanami, as she sees the mermaid girls surround Tomoe causing her to doubt herself. Don't worry Nanami I'm sure Tomoe will be with you! You're so lucky…to have a demon with unknowing feeling to care for you… It makes me wonder what it would have been like if he stayed…

Gah! I forgot! I'm not here for manga; I'm here to learn more! Closing the manga, I carry that with volumes 4 and 5 against

my hip. I keep skimming each shelf but can't seem to find a single book about vampires! Wait! Damn is my mind playing

dumb today or what? I'm such an idiot I should already know…they won't have non-fiction myth books to the general

public. For they are terrified of those creatures…..and terrified of those who survive. But…I should at least try.

_+Hurry on Hurry on! Before your time has to go. Media very fighting. Stories so delighting. How will you go? Will you show? Prepare for all Figaro…+_

"Hello young lady, would you like to checkout those books?" A lady around her 40's asks me.

"Um…no not yet."

"Oh then how may I help you?"

"Do you… Do you have any books on vampires?"

"Why yes we have lots of fantas-"

"No, books about real vampires."

She stops smiling and stares at me, "Now sweetie…yo-"

"I know they exist." My face turns serious. This was very serious. I shouldn't even be mentioning a word…I wanted to know though…..I need to know.

You know how humans are…reactions that are bitter and change even by the slightest movements. Now this shows…the librarian's hands start to shake, her lip quivering, and her eyes growing wide, "Why would you want to find that!"

Her voice is rash as she screams at me. All I can do is watch while my eyes slowly widen. "They'll kill all of us! We'll all die! The Beasts! The Beasts!"

People start to stare…I open my mouth, "I-I…"

"What's going on here?" I give a questionable look till I realize I was not the one to say that. A rather tall handsome man,

who looks around his early twenties, walks from the black counter door. His hair is somewhat wavy, splashed with dirty

blonde. He is wearing a grey suit with a red tie tucked in. He walks up, next to the panicked woman, "What happened?"

He puts his hand on her back .trying to calm her down as she speaks, "Sh-she wan-ts to know about…t-them…"

The man patted her back and looked back, "Romario!" Out of the doorway came another man. He had short black hair, wearing a pair of black glasses that lay upon his head, along with a black mustache.

"Please take her somewhere to calm down." The blonde haired man said, the man named Romario nodded and walked over, leading the woman to the back. The blonde looked at me, "Sorry about that…what you need?"

"Um…I w-wanted to-"

"Oh I know."

"Huh?"

He leaned in closer on the counter for others not to hear, "You want to know about them correct? And by them you mean vampires."

"Yes." I barely whisper back.

He stands back up and looks at me, "Alright, follow me." He walked out behind the counter and started to turn right. I began to follow till he tripped over his own feet…

"Are you okay?" I ask the fallen man in front of me.

He looks back at me and smiles, "I'm fine!"

He slowly gets up and as he does …I can't help but get the feeling that I know this man somehow…

_+D-Do I know you? No you don't mam, sorry. Oh ok… Truth is he was lying. She did know that man but the car crash she was in made her forget+_

Well, we ended up walking to a little corner near many couches and cushions for people to sit on. A light brown wooden

door stands with the light purple wall. Wooden carvings design the door with a black sign with the printed words.

"Management Only."

As the man pulls out a key chain with many keys, my eyes ponder on the sign. Management Only? If this is management only then, why is he letting me in? This room most likely contains government hidden books not allowed for citizens to view. He finds the keys and opens the door revealing a staircase that goes downward, "Alright, now we head downstairs." He takes a step down, only to realize I have not moved, "Are you coming?"

"Why are you letting me?"

He looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about real mythical creatures. They are to stay apart. Remain in their own boundaries for their own safety. So why are you letting me gather info?"

The man looks downward then smirks, "Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"The ones who are normal are too afraid to learn the truth. The ones who contain evil doubtfully get killed. Then there are those who are like officers and gather mythical information to solve a solution. You remind me of one of those people. Right, Romario?"

"Yes sir."

I looked behind to see the other man from before standing there. An officer…just like papa.

"Are you coming then?" The blonde man asks. I nod and follow. Romario follows while closing the door. We head downstairs.

"Oh, I guess I should tell you. My name is Cavallone Dino and the man right behind you is my right hand man Romario."

Dino…ugh, why do I feel like I know him!?

We reach the final three steps, where a dim light illuminates the room; stoned rock walls with red carpeting the floor. On the walls are dimmed lights, a dusty chair sits in the left corner. High yet not as high in the lobby bookshelves sit, with different color covers, and some ladders that are able to slide.

"Wow…" I mumble as I walk in.

"Reminds you of a hideout huh?" Dino says while roaming around the bookshelves.

Romario sits on the dusty chair while reading a nearby book.

I walk around looking high and low at all the shelves.

"Vampires huh…it has to be here somewhere…" Dino looks upward till he points, "There it is!"

I also look up to see, he's pointing to a very top shelf.

"Here use one of the ladders to reach." I walk to one of the ladders and slide it to where Dino's finger points. Once there I climb up while he holds onto the ladder making sure it's steady.

"Which book is it?"

"See the big copper cover." My pale fingers skim till they stop upon a rather large copper bind. I have to use my full hand to pull it out and man is it heavy.

"You got it?" Dino asks worriedly.

"Yeah…"

I'm so use to carrying heavy things in the Student Council, its normal. I carefully bring the dusty book to my chest for balance. These are time I don't mind having big boobs. I start to climb down, "Man this thing is like a text book."

"Well it has a lot of info about vampires."

Dino helps me down, "A lot of info?"

"The book is known as the Book of Vampires by Sir Alexander Dev Lafayette the Fourth." I lay the book down to see the cover. Copper is the main part but a long silver streak crosses with a red crystal placed directly in the middle.

I wipe off the dust as I sit on the red carpet, "How old is it?"

"Well for humans it would be very old. For vampires it would somewhat old, around the 1300's just look at the back page."

I carefully turn the book over and open the back cover. I blow and wipe more dust off and looked at the last page. The pages

feel old, they were printed with dry ink. On the last page was a picture of the author; a colored picture of a man with slicked blonde hair and pale skin. Clothing that timely show it was definitely from the olden days.

Wait, pictures weren't colored in the olden days, "Why is this pictured colored if it's so old?"

"Oh that…well you see…it's known that the ghost of Lafayette-Sensei comes and edits his book when changes come."

"What?!" I ask quickly, jerking my hand off. Now I feel like Tsuna.

"It's okay! You won't be harmed at all! Just please don't ruin the book!"

I gulp and stare at the important thing, "O-ok…" I flip to the contents and read each of the topics. 'In the beginning, Blood, Fangs, etc.'

"Um, may I ask?"

"Yes?" My eyes still focused on the book.

"What made you interested in learning about vampires?"

"Oh…well you see…"

Should I tell them? Give away a secret that could possibly bring me to the police force? "I-I…"

"You can trust me." I look up at Dino's face. His brown eyes looked serious yet his lips harnessed a soft smile, "I promise I won't tell."

Yes…yes I may tell him, "I was…bitten…by a vampire."

"Oh, I see-"

"But that's not all." My eyes travel back down to the pages again. "We ran into each other about two more times but the second time he was badly hurt. So I took him home…and he stayed for three whole days." I just had to…to tell someone maybe?

"Wow…well you seem to be in quite an extreme case."

"Yes a human is not supposed to live after a bite."

"Do you have any idea as to why the vampire let you live?"

"_Your blood satisfies me herbivore."_

"M-my blood?"

Could it be why he didn't finish me off? Just for my blood? A single soul holding something so devouring precious it must not leave? A simple plate…

"By any chance do you know the traits of this vampire?" As Dino talks I still focus on the pages. I skim through the tenth chapter learning about size and shape. Hm, did you know that a vampire's teeth are as strong as diamonds?

Ok on to traits, "Well he has raven black hair that kind of forms a 'M' and is a tad messy. His skin is pale like mine underneath his…very terrifying metallic eyes. His voice is stern and has a strange habit of calling people a herbivore. Oh, and he carries there weird metal stick things called tonfas."

"Name?"

"Hibari-san."

I mumble as silence fills the air until I hear, "How in the world did you end up with him…"

"Huh?" I look up at Dino who's hand is on his face giving a 'oh boy' expression. "What do you mean?"

"You ended up meeting the most important person of all." Dino looks straight at me, "Hibari Kyoya. The King of Vampires."

Eye movement is sudden. Times are described in Ancient times when one various sentence caused such a moment of history. I gaze up at Dino, out of shock, "K-king…"

"Yes, a mythical society can't be expected to run on its own. There is a leader of them. And you just happened to meet him."

H-him…the one I thought was a weirdo for calling me a 'herbivore' and saying 'I'll bite you to death.' T-the one who helped save Amu, put away the dishes for mom, and the one I kissed on the cheek... And the whole time…he turned out to be the King of all…

"Are you okay?"

I glance at Dino, then straight back at the book,' The Royalty Line.'

Page 550.

My fingers begin to fiddle with the pages like crazy, "No. It can't be true. H-he can't be…h-he can't be…"

My fingers stopped when the title was printed in bold, 'Royal Tree.' My eyes skim… until… a bold name that stands out alone in the bottom .And all my dark eyes could do was stare…

**_Kyoya Hibari_**

_+Anyway, the wind blows…+_

To be honest my mortality was different than usual. Probably more unsettled, however I managed to concur before my nerves got the better. "How do you know all of this?"

I ask looking at the blonde librarian. "Oh well… I'm a vampire too, along with Romario." He opened his mouth to point to the two pairs of sharp points, but not clearly as big as the owner of my bites. But now I have met three vampires…I almost match Reborn.

"Hm, there must be more to Kyoya, staying at your house…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you and your family are still alive. Knowing him he would have came back the same day he left, killed your family, and kidnap you in order for his stay there to be a secret."

My eyes widen at the realization. So I was right…yet why still?

"Do you have any idea why?"

Dino chuckles, placing his hand lightly over his mouth.

"What?"

Still chuckling. "What is it?"

More chuckling. "What?!"

"I-I think… Kyoya might find you in-interesting."

Now I look dumbfounded, "What do you- wait! No Way! Never ever! No way! I think you're on a different track?"

Great…now my face is like a tomato.

"_Never change herbivore."_

Ehhhh!

"Aw…and I thought Kyoya could learn a thing or two about relationships."

"Shut up!"

"Do you have any feelings for Kyoya?"

"I've only known him for three days and a half and 2 hours!"

"Oh so you weren't going to join him in be-"

"Keep this up and I'll chuck this old book at your head! And you'll be the one haunted!"

Dino was laughing so hard, he had to wipe the tears from his eyes, "Okay…okay…man I haven't laughed like this hard in a long time."

_+Laughter is the greatest medicine in the whole world+_

"Are you sure I can borrow this book?" I asked, holding the strap of the school bag tightly against my form.

"Yes, just please try not to show it to everyone."

I clutch the book against my chest, "Arigato Dino."

"You're welcome…um…"

"Oh my name's Lulu. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Oh it's fine. Goodbye Lulu I'll see you soon." I glance at Dino raising an eyebrow leaving with caution on my shoulder and importance in my arms.

_+Be careful, chess is very deadly as a book you know…+_

"Blood is very critique in the forms of ways in which human contribute is shallow. Starting with the horrid experiments of Dr. Harry Hadwards the sixth. With his experimentation of trying to educate a human organism to thou not strive on blood. Using his young assistant Dracula, a very wealthy man who seeked no more than curiosity at the time, Dr. Hadwards created the first living world vampire."

So Dracula was actually an experiment gone wrong…so exactly how did the other vampires develop?

Sighing under my breath, I lay against the soft hillside. Each flower was carefully watered today. The weather is supposed to be sunny for a few days. Sad to say some flowers were too wilted and had to go.

Two holes, a Baby's Breath and one Morning Glory had to be thrown today. Hopefully their roots support many nutrients for the new flowers.

Throw old and bring new…like today's society…how disgusting we humans show. Yet the blood petals are old and only two had died before…so unique…like what I wish to be.

Blood petal…hm.

I flip to The Royal Line Section to see after the small Royal tree pages of all the Vampires. All Kings, no Queens. For my surprise Dracula was actually the first King. Actually that does make sense…yet I wonder…

I flip a few pages till I find…Hibari on the last page of the topic. Compared to the others he does not have his picture on

there. Only his bold name with a date on the bottom, "2013-Present." Only two years ago. I read the small paragraph

underneath, "Kyoya Hibari, the present King of all Vampires today. Little is known about him other than his absolute desire

for honorable fighting bloodlust. This well certain King is devised as the most terrifying astounding King of all."

Well that's very little information compared to the other Kings. How strange…..just strange the way Vampires be…..

_+Beautiful is the heartbeat of one. Careful for it seems your time has come+_

Sigh…I open the front door to see no one…hm. I walk towards the kitchen to see a familiar yellow note taped to the microwave, "Dear Lulu, Amu and I are grocery shopping. Be back soon."

Well, I guess I have some time to myself here…So that means…

I quickly run to my room and carefully place the book and my school bag on the bed. I grasp my laptop and run to the front room.

Ok…well you see the truth is…

_Type in Password_

I still act like a child.

_Loading…_

Yet I never really show it unless I'm with my friends.

_Pick Video._

You must think I'm lying?

_Po-_

Well, don't you have two sides to yourself?

_nP-_

A person you show and a person you hide.

_Video Ready!_

Well we do.

_PonPonPon!_

Yay! One of my favorite dance songs turn on. PonPonPon by Kyarypamyupamyu! She's one of my few favorite artists here.

Her songs are just so catchy and weird…like my friends. I love how she likes to stand out there unlike most overdone artists I see. I follow the dance moves Kyary does on the screen. Tap my butt, then shoulder, move your feet etc. It's also a very fun song to sing to, "Pon Pon Pon way way way Pon Po way wa-"

"What are you doing Herbivore?"

"Hieee!" I jump and scream Tsuna's famous screech. Man I have been near that kid way too much.

_+He was always a Monster+_

"Hi-Hibari-San?!"

"Konnichiwa Usagi."

Hibari, the guy I was so certain I would never see again, is leaning against the bathroom doorway. Staring at me with his narrowed metallic eyes somewhat hidden behind his raven black hair.

His clothes are formal…nice neat black pants, a light purple dress shirt, and black shined shoes and finally a striped black and purple tie. Well he certainly made it home but why is he dressed so…wait he's-

"You look nervous."

"H-How did you even get here?"

"I rode my motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?"

"Yes, the one parked outside the gate." I glance out the window to see it. A white boxed looking motorcycle was sitting on the curve of the road. So he drives.

"But…how did you remember this place?"

"I know the places where I have been."

"How did you get in?!"

"I have my ways of getting in …you have yours." Did he break the door?! I quickly dash to the door and check the bolts.

"No…he door is not broken Usagi."

"Usagi?" I look at him, "What happened to Herbivore?"

"Oh you're still a Herbivore but don't you have a fascination for rabbits."

"Y-Yes."

"Then you're Usagi." He looked around till his eyes landed on the dancing Kyary. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" I quickly dash towards the laptop, and slam it shut. The vampire shrugs and walks to the couch.

As I watch him lay down, I can't help but recall the text in my mind…

_"Kyoya Hibari…Present King of the Vampires…"_

"Hibari-San…"

"Hn." He sits up and looks at me.

My parted hair now lowers completely covering my right eye as my left eye closes, "You're the King of the Vampires….aren't you?"

Break of time hits. My bow is forced upward in a pulling throb. Lungs tight. Narrow metallic eyes that glare daggers into my wide open eyes,

"Who. Told. You."

And that's when everything hits my mind…

_He's choking me._

I try to grasp his pulling hand but he growls and pulls my bow even tighter. I can't breathe... "Tell me now." He sounds so harsh, he even sounds like he's enjoying strangling me to death. Maybe he is truly a bea- his grip tightens.

"D..ino…Sens..ei told m-e!" I gasp out. His metallic eyes focus on mine glaring as if wanting to fulfill this murderous act.

Is he searching? Suddenly, he releases me.

I hyperventilate, grasping the arm of the couch, trying to bring in much air as I could- even yet I still couldn't breathe.

"That idiot Herbivore." He growls, his teeth gritted.

My face is so red and not from blushing but almost dying from him…who remains devious. I hear footsteps around me. I

glance to see him then quickly close my eyes not wanting to experience anymore, "And the book!"

"Book? Show me or-"

"It's on my bed!" I croak, burying my head on my knees. I couldn't take anymore of this.

...No More...

_+Don't you get it? You will perish if you're with him. Now that you have learned you're lesson I will finally receive what is MINE.+_

How could that asinine blonde head tell her such crucial information that is so compelling to the unknown?

Now the human with the diving blood knows. He stepped into her room, catching a glimpse of the book.

The Book of Vampires

How the hell did he let that stupid Bronco live? He, for certain never read it. He knew already…ever since that old man ruined his life…ever since his vengeance.

Hibari clenched his fist at the book…_"I have no need for something so low." _

He walked back to the living room where heavy breathing noises could be heard. He looked to see the bunny girl tucked in a ball-breathing at a heavy pace.

The images of him choking her flashed in his mind. She was and still is terrified… and she should be. But why…did he feel

so irked? She was just a simple bunny, innocent and scared from its master.

He then realized that his eyes had lowered…for a human? What was he doing? But then again… maybe he over did i-

_"No!"_He yelled in his mind. What was he thinking?! He could hear her ragged gasps, all the way from here.

Yet, before she came in…she seemed rather happy…

_+Look at me+_

"Here."

Peeking through my fingers, I catch a glimpse of him. "Go away."

Feeling something against my foot, I quickly look to see a glass of water…

"Drink it. It will help."

He got me a glass of water after trying to strangle me? I grab the water but refuse to look at anything that has to do with him.

As I drink, he sighs, "Not looking at me will get you now where."

Damn…just flat out damn. I glare at him just damn him but…his eyes…they look…different?

"Listen to me Usagi. You have information that you should have never learned. You must hide it. Even from those you trust the most."

He gets up, "You will silence my ordeal from society or…_I __will __bite you to death_." He glances at me one last time before

walking away.

I stare at the glass in my hands. Smooth as an…apology. A Vampire with such hard class…possibly a small thing equals forgiveness. Those eyes…_he is_…sorry.

I frown while glancing at my reflection in the glass. Me…the one who looks for excitement in her life. Just found it. I…the one hanging on a rope ready to get hung if one massive word is wrong.

King…

For Hibari Kyoya…

Is truly King of the Vampires.

_+Let your Adventure Become Darken with a small door of light for your heart to reach+_

**Every Character- O_O**

**Lee- What?**

**Lulu- Wh-wha- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Lee- ?**

**Lulu- Why did I have to get chocked?! Why is Hibari a King?! And why was Mukuro not in the chapter?!**

**Lee- (plays stereo with the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody')**

**Lulu- HEY DON'T IGNOR-**

**Yamamoto- Oh Lee, what song is this?**

**Lee- (shrugs) Some song from the 80's Lee likes. It's from a band named "Queen". Lee thought it fits very well with this story. Even the special sentences with the Mama and the wind blows thing are actually lyrics from the song. One of the sentences is what Lee created after hearing the song.**

**Lulu- HEY!**

**Lee- Lee's sleepy…well anyways, Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter…this chapter is probably like the most important chapter for the first arc. Chapter 8 might take a little while due to some conflict with it but don't worry Readers…Lee really should stop playing her new Fire Emblem game so late…**

**Lulu- Lee?**

**Lee-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Lulu-(sighs and hands Lee her Hibari plushie) Well Readers, thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**Thank You Very Much for Betaing this Story**!

Becca-Chan and SwissGem96

**Thank You for Alerting this Story!**

Alice-Italy-Haruhi, AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail, Nanael107,Pseudonymous Soul, Romeo to Cinderella,coldgazeproduction, Wildbarbz, easily1994addicted, lastwinter42 (9 people O_O Wow thanks! :D)

**Thank You for Favoring this Story!**

Alice-Italy-Haruhi, AquaPrincessLovesFairyTail, HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe, Leva-nyan, Romeo to Cinderella, coldgazeproduction, easily1994addicted, lastwinter42 (8 people! Sweet Butter of Honey! :3)

**Thank You For Reviewing!**

HiNaTa-A.k.A-SkYlA-A.k.A-JaDe, Romeo to Cinderella, coldgazeproduction

**Let's Learn Japanese!**

Lee does not think there are any new words….but if anyone finds one let Lee know! Here's a random one!

Sneeze= Kushami

Some website told Lee that in Japan there is this legend that says when a person sneezes in Japan it means they're getting talked about somewhere. Lee has no idea if this is ture or not. Lee wants to know though! Oh and the Vampire History in this chapter was from Lee's mind , so no don't expect this to be at your library! :3


End file.
